


Little Black Book

by AsreonInfusion



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Autofellatio, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consent Play, Crossdressing, Cum Play, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Gags, Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Office Sex, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vibrators, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/AsreonInfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of filthy, shamelessly smutty drabbles and mini-fics. Oh, the things you'd find in a SOLDIER's little black book. Mostly ASGZC, or various pairings within. Yaoi, threesomes and moresomes, various kinks. Chapter by chapter listing now provided, so you can find what you're looking for more easily!</p><p>CHAPTER 1: ASGZC, Cloud gives Zack the most filthy kiss imaginable.<br/>CHATPER 2: Angeal/Genesis, autofellatio.<br/>CHAPTER 3: Zack/Cloud/Aerith, crossdressing.<br/>CHAPTER 4: ASGZC, Cloud has a fantasy about having a vibrator in his ass and the boyfriends tormenting him with it.<br/>CHAPTER 5: Sephiroth/Cloud, puppet!Cloud + toys.<br/>CHAPTER 6: Genesis/Cloud, vibrator adventures.<br/>CHAPTER 7: Angeal/Sephiroth, spanking.<br/>CHAPTER 8: Zack/Cloud, marking and comeplay.<br/>CHAPTER 9: Sephiroth/Cloud, sex against the wall in Sephiroth's office.<br/>CHAPTER 10: Genesis/Cloud, post-DOC with lots of bondage.<br/>CHAPTER 11: Sephiroth/Cloud, knotting.<br/>CHAPTER 12: ASGZC, incubi AU.<br/>CHAPTER 13: Sephiroth/Cloud, making out.<br/>CHAPTER 14: Cloud/Sephiroth, prostate massage.<br/>CHAPTER 15: ASGZC, crossdressing, gangbang.<br/>CHAPTER 16: Sephiroth/Cloud, virgin killer sweater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ASGZC // cum kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these are going to be cross-posted from my Tumblr, where I do quite often randomly write smut for various prompts, or even just for no apparent reason. If you follow me, you'll probably have already seen them. But AO3 is easier for archiving purposes, so.
> 
> This is the anon ask that spawned this first drabble -
> 
> "Hear me out: ASGZC having the sex, and everyone's having a good time as things are getting more heated. Cloud sucks one of the older guys off, but keeps the come in his mouth. He then turns to Zack and the two start making out, naked, swapping spit and come between the two of them. Genesis actually puts his hands together and starts giving thanks to the gods for his luck. Sephiroth actually feels his heart stop beating. Angeal almost cries."
> 
> I love you, anon, you're great.

Angeal groaned.

Cloud was absolutely incredible. He was well-practised in the art of blowing… well, all of them by now. He knew exactly what Angeal liked; how to curl his tongue around Angeal's throbbing erection, how much suction he preferred, his favourite rhythm (slow, slow, then swallow it all down in one quick motion and suck around him until Angeal cursed under his breath, then start again).

He looked incredible as well. His hair was in a sex-mussed disarray, pretty face flushed bright pink with arousal and the effort of making it good for his boyfriend. His lips were reddened from the fierce kisses they had shared earlier and slick with saliva, stretched wide around Angeal's length.

"Cloud–" Angeal said in warning, cutting off into another curse as Cloud deep-throated him again.

Cloud glanced up, sky blue eyes dark and hazy with lust. He wasn't exactly in any position to speak, but the pure  _want_  in his eyes (and plenty of previous discussions about their sexual tastes) said that Cloud was more than happy for Angeal to come in his mouth.

So that was exactly what Angeal did.

Cloud came back up again, until he only had what could comfortably fit in his mouth. Cloud moaned softly as Angeal blew his load, the taste of it overwhelming his senses until he felt absolutely filthy. But that was why Cloud loved it.

Angeal moaned as well, a lot more vocally than Cloud. Cloud let Angeal's cock slip from his mouth when he was done, with a few last little kitten licks and kisses for good measure, and then Angeal sank back into the bed with a heavy sigh. His eyes were half-closed in blissful satisfaction.

Genesis laughed. "Did he wear you out already?"

Angeal only grunted.

Cloud, meanwhile, was inclined to interrupt the simmering little make-out session Sephiroth and Zack were engaged in. He nudged his head against Zack's shoulder. It took a while for them to wind down from the heady kiss they had been engaged in, but neither were displeased to include Cloud.

Zack slid a hand around Cloud's waist, in addition to one he already had cupping the back of Sephiroth's neck. Sephiroth ducked his head to press kisses and nibbles along Cloud's throat and just behind his jaw, searching out the places he knew Cloud was sensitive.

Cloud brushed his lips down Zack's nose, along the line of his jaw. Zack leaned in to kiss him, but Cloud pulled away first. He gave Zack a look of sultry suggestion. It was a look they were all familiar with; it wasn't a regular occurrence, but when Cloud got that look, it meant he was up to something. Something obviously sexual, and often a little kinky, but inevitably something that his boyfriends would very, very much enjoy.

Zack raised an eyebrow in anticipation.

Cloud gave him a small smirk (one he'd picked up off Seph, by the looks of it) and leaned in to engage Zack in that kiss he'd been after.

Zack's brain immediately stuttered to a halt. Cloud was already incredibly turned on, and maybe even a little desperate, from the time he'd spent blowing Angeal. It showed. The kiss was searing, passionate and almost brutal in its intensity.

Then Cloud parted his lips, and Zack groaned. Cloud still had Angeal's come in his mouth, and now he was sharing it with Zack, and  _fuck_.

Zack's emphatic noises got their attention; that was more than a simple kiss warranted. Sephiroth pulled away from Cloud to watch, and the sight made his heart miss a beat.

The kiss was messy, purposefully so for the benefit of their audience. It was hot and open-mouthed, flashes of tongue visible as they explored each other. Thick trails of Angeal's seed hung between them when they breathlessly parted, gasping for a moment before diving back in again. It was smeared over their lips, inside their mouths, drooling out down their chins.

It was absolutely filthy, and Genesis thanked the gods that they had been blessed with such a sight.


	2. Banorashipping // autofellatio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, did you know autofellatio, ie being able to fellate oneself, is a thing? Blonde Ambition reminded me of it thanks to, uh, a particular scene. Now I can't help but imagine if Genesis were flexible enough to do it. You just KNOW he'd use it to tease the boyfriend(s), particularly if they come home and aren't initially in the mood: "Guess I'll have to do it myself, then!". Can we call this a prompt? Banorashipping, perhaps? ;D *nudgenudge*"

"Angeal," Genesis sighed dramatically. He leant against his boyfriend's back, draping his arms over Angeal's shoulders. His lips grazed against Angeal's ear. "You can't stay upset at me forever, surely?"

Angeal shrugged. Not hard enough to dislodge Genesis, but enough to make the message clear. His only reply was a grunt.

"I  _am_ sorry."

"You're only sorry because you can't get laid," Angeal pointed out.

"Well. Yes. But two weeks is excessive, surely."

Angeal shook his head, hiding a reluctant smile in the paperwork he'd brought home to work on, sitting at the kitchen table in lieu of a desk. He honestly wasn't upset with Genesis any more, but Genesis really could use the lesson. He simply couldn't go around sharing details of his sex life - and by proxy, Angeal's - with the tabloid papers and expect Angeal to approve. No matter how complimentary he may have been about Angeal.

Genesis had reassured him half the readers would assume the tabloid was making things up again; that was the beauty of being entirely truthful. No one actually believed it. Especially not when he'd gone into detail on Angeal's dick size. (Not that he mentioned Angeal by name through any of this, of course.)

"You can't share details about your sex life if you don't have one," Angeal said dryly.

"An _geal!_  You wound me." Genesis' tone said that he was not particularly wounded at all. In fact, it turned downright suggestive. "So I shall just have to go and fuck myself instead then, is that what you're saying?" he purred.

"Please don't start masturbating in the middle of my kitchen."

Genesis laughed. "Fine. I'll use your bedroom. I know where you keep the lube."

He sauntered out of the kitchen with a seductive swing in his hips.

Angeal stared at the paperwork, shaking his head. He wrote three answers in the wrong place, then sighed and put his pen down. He followed after Genesis - to make sure he wasn't doing anything incriminating in Angeal's apartment, of course.

He stopped abruptly in the bedroom doorway. Of all the things he had expected to see, this was not one of them.

"Sweet Shiva…"

Genesis glanced up to meet Angeal's gaze, bright with amusement and lust. Slowly and with great deliberation, he licked a wet trail along his own cock.

"I've been working on my flexibility lately," Genesis said, almost conversationally.

Not that he needed to, really. He had always been exceptionally flexible in bed, but… this was something else. It looked uncomfortable, bent in half like that, but Genesis didn't seem to mind it in the slightest.

His curled his tongue around his cock, dragging it up to the flushed tip. Genesis' lips wrapped around himself, taking just the head into his mouth, staring at Angeal all the while.

Genesis made a small noise of pleasure, his eyelids lowering to a lazy half-mast. Angeal could just imagine the way his tongue must be teasing his cock, the same way Genesis loved to do to him that always drove him wild.

"Genesis…" Angeal's voice was rough.

"Mm," was the only reply he got. Genesis sank even lower, until he had almost his entire cock in his mouth. The last inch or so he couldn't quite reach, but it was a damn impressive feat either way.

Genesis spread his legs wide, bobbing his head between. A slow rhythm, meant to tease. Either himself or Angeal; Angeal wasn't quite sure and didn't really care either way. Genesis' lips were stretched wide, slick with saliva as he sucked himself off. It looked entirely filthy, and Genesis so satisfied with himself.

"Stop that," Angeal growled.

"Hm?" Genesis questioned, all false innocence. He raised his head slightly, his lips hovering tantalising above his cock.

"You're going to pull a muscle."

Genesis only smirked. "I doubt it."

He went straight back to work. He had one hand between his shamelessly spread legs, gently squeezing and rolling his balls in his palm. He alternated between taking his cock into his mouth, as deep as he could and then  _swallowing_ , before coming back up and teasing his length with his tongue instead. Genesis was clearly enjoying himself, but at the same time, all of it was very, very much for show.

And it was working.

" _Enough_ ," Angeal said, even as he crawled onto the bed to join Genesis. "You're going to hurt yourself doing that."

Genesis finally straightened up. "Oh? So sweet that you worry about my well-being."

"If you want to get blown that badly, let me do it."

Angeal's hands came to rest on Genesis' thighs. He was close enough that Genesis could feel the static of Angeal's SOLDIER knit top against his bare chest. And the static between their lips, so close to kissing but neither willing to be first to make contact. There was that too.

Genesis tangled his hands into Angeal's hair, then pushed his head down. "Well, if you  _insist_ ," Genesis said, as if he was the one being generous in agreeing to such terms.

Genesis cock brushed against Angeal's cheek. "You realise you are so getting it later tonight," Angeal grunted, before taking Genesis into his mouth.

Genesis hissed in satisfied pleasure. "Oh, I hope so."


	3. Zack/Cloud/Aerith // crossdressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly different pairing for this one! Zack/Cloud/Aerith. Nothing overly explicit.
> 
> The outfit is based on a thing that actually happened... I was cosplaying Cloud one time, but missed the last train home like a dumbass. The nice other cosplayers I was hanging out with let me crash at their hotel room. But I didn't have any clothes to get home in the next day, so the Aerith cosplayer loaned me the outfit in question. I went home in short shorts, a flowery tank top, hiking boots and my Cloud wig. Talk about a hot mess, omg. XD;;
> 
> (Obviously, no sexings were actually involved.)

Cloud picked at pink and purple flowers dotted across his tank top. Or, rather, Aerith's tank top, that he just happened to wearing at that particular moment. There were also pearls on it, and a moderate amount of lace.

Zack was grinning like a moron beside him. "I am really sorry about wrecking your clothes," Zack said, not sounding sorry in the slightest.

Cloud's memory flashed back to exactly how that little incident had occurred. Maybe it was a little bit his own fault, for riling Zack up so much. But Aerith was the one who had started with the teasing, and Cloud had long since learned to follow her lead. It was absolutely worth it to see the way Zack's eyes darkened with lust, with  _want_ , the way his powerful hands ran over Cloud's body with possessive desire, tearing at his clothes, too eager to wait any longer.

Aerith hadn't helped matters. She had been pressed behind Cloud, her hands smaller but no less insistent as they touched all over him, whispering dirty suggestions to Zack while making her voice still sound as innocent as ever, and the encouragement sounded all the more filthy for it.

Cloud had lost all the buttons of his shirt (bar one lone survivor, hanging on by a thread), and the zip of his trousers was beyond repair. His boxers had been ripped too – Aerith had offered him a replacement the following morning, holding up something pink and lacy and smiling all the while, but Cloud had opted just to go commando at that point.

The only thing that had survived were his combat boots. Oddly enough, he'd managed to keep those on most of the night, even while he'd been bent over one of the pews in Aerith's church. Even while Zack took him from behind, while Aerith dragged him down for searing kisses as he took her, and then Zack took her after, until they were all an exhausted, sweaty heap.

He'd finally kicked the boots off as they crawled into bed together - if you called the makeshift pile of blankets and pillows Aerith had set up in the back room of the church a bed.

And then in the morning... well. Between a SOLDIER and Aerith (who was simply Aerith and needed no further explanation), Cloud had been well and truly taken care of.

Cloud shifted in his seat. On the train back up to the plate was not the best time to be thinking about things like that. He had no idea how the shorts – ridiculously  _short_ shorts – he was wearing would cope with trying to contain him if he started getting turned on again. They were girl's shorts; it was already pressed for space as it was down there.

He tried to discreetly adjust them.

Not discreetly enough that Zack didn't notice, alas. Zack leered at him, and Cloud levelled a hard glare at him in return. Zack just chuckled.

"If it's any consolation, your ass looks amazing in those shorts. Seriously. I might have to get you some of your own."

Cloud rolled his eyes, but he couldn't even be annoyed at him. Both Aerith and Zack had been thoroughly delighted when Aerith had solved Cloud's clothing dilemma by lending him some of her spares. Cloud didn't want to make a habit of it, but he had to admit, it did feel kind of... sexy.

He recognised that look in Zack's eyes, though. He'd have to make triple sure Zack didn't tear any of Aerith's clothes off him when they made it back to his room... she wanted that top back.


	4. ASGZC // vibrator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "One evening asgzc make a game out of confessing what sort of fantasies they all have. Cloud shyly states one of his kinkier desires. He wants to have a remote control vibrator put on him and then the others to have him carry out menial tasks. (for ex. "Cloud can you grab a book for me?", "Cloud could you get me a glass of water?" etc.) If Cloud does well, the vibrator gets turned on. When he gets distracted or tries to touch himself, it gets turned off until he calms down."

How did these things even happen? The evening had started out so simple and innocent… and yet here he was, with a vibrator up his ass, teeth buried in his lip while he tried to focus on fucking paperwork of all things.

Cloud decided that Genesis was the one to blame, this time. He had started it.

They had all been cuddled together in the living room. On the sofa, Zack was curled against Angeal's side, and Angeal had his arm around Genesis' shoulders. Cloud was in Sephiroth's lap in the oversized armchair.

Angeal had been the one to suggest a romantic comedy for their movie night, a definite hint of humour in his eyes even while he otherwise kept an entirely straight face. They all knew that Genesis sometimes got worked up about bad movies. Not always, but if anything was going to push him to it, it would be a romantic comedy. It was the snarking and commentary that made the evening enjoyable, far more than the actual movie.

"Are you  _kidding?_ " Genesis had snorted, making an inelegant gesture towards the screen. "That's her deep dark desire? So shocking she can't be with the man she loves? She just wants to be spanked, for fuck's sake!"

There was an assorted round of snorts and chuckles from the rest of the boyfriends, in varying degrees of concealment.

"Oh, please. You all know I'm right. I can think up kinkier before breakfast."

"Yeah? Like what?" Zack prompted with a wriggle of his eyebrows.

Genesis narrowed his eyes. "Like gagging  _you_."

Zack laughed. But he was, of course, entirely correct in assuming Genesis would gladly take advantage of the direction the conversation had turned. (The movie was bad in a boring way, in all honesty, rather than the so-bad-it's-funny way.)

So the movie was entirely forgotten. It was far more interesting to discuss the things that interested them personally. Cloud was embarrassed at first, but Genesis and Zack were both shameless in their desires. Sephiroth likewise had no qualms in admitting he enjoyed it when the other used toys on him, especially cock rings. Angeal loved both being rimmed, and rimming his lovers.

("You hardly need to tell us  _that_ , Angeal. We've all seen the way you eat out Cloud's ass.")

So Cloud shyly spoke up. He admitted he always loved the idea of wearing a buttplug beneath his clothes while he went about his everyday life. Or even better, a vibrator. A remote controlled one, so that the others could torment him at their will. And he would have to carry on like normal, not letting anyone catch on to what a dirty boy he was.

Zack gave Cloud a wolfish grin. "Sounds like you've thought that through a lot, huh, Cloud?"

Cloud flushed. "Shut up," he said. He notably did not deny it, though.

"You know," Genesis purred, "I think I have something that might work for that in the toy box…"

And then, somehow, it was actually happening.

Sephiroth was the one to get Cloud ready. He kept Cloud in his lap, face-to-face now. Cloud's trousers and boxers were pushed halfway down around his thighs, exposing his ass to Sephiroth's probing fingers. Zack helpfully passed over some lube.

Cloud was thoroughly stretched and slicked, and then vibrator was eased inside him. Cloud squirmed as he adjusted to the feeling. The toy Genesis had picked out was big; not uncomfortably so, but enough that Cloud was very, very aware it was there.

His trousers were pulled back up, and Sephiroth gave him a lingering kiss.

"Well," Genesis said. He flicked the TV off and stretched out leisurely. "I don't think anyone is watching that piece of crap anymore. I feel like reading instead. Would you be so kind as to fetch my book from the kitchen table, precious?"

Cloud nodded. He was very aware of Genesis' eyes on him as he stood. The movement jostled the vibrator inside him, and Cloud clenched around it involuntarily. But it wasn't too bad. Bearable, definitely. Walking was a little awkward at first, but he got used to it. He could totally do this.

He could totally do it, until Genesis flicked the vibrator on.

Cloud's breath caught in his throat, making a noise that was almost choked. He stumbled over his own feet and nearly dropped the book.

"Is something the matter?" Genesis asked, all false innocence.

"'m fine," Cloud managed to say. He regathered himself and handed over the book.

Genesis smiled and turned up the strength of the vibrations as a reward.

Cloud sank his teeth into his lip. Oh, Gaia. That damn toy was pressing inside him in such an incredibly stimulating way. He wanted to flex his hips, to grind down on it, anything. His cock was twitching in interest at the sensation. Cloud clenched around the vibrator, squirming.

"Good boy," Genesis murmured to him. It was both a gentle warning and an encouragement.

Cloud let out a heavy breath and straightened up. He wasn't going to lose so early into the game. "No problem," he said. He turned to Angeal and Sephiroth. "You guys want anything while I'm up?"

The pun was not intentional. But Angeal's eyes dropped briefly to the front of Cloud's trousers, and he swallowed a smirk.

"Actually," Angeal began, clearing his throat, "I was going to finish the washing up, if you want to come keep me company."

"Sure."

Genesis glanced up from his book, which he had propped open but was decidedly not reading. With a wicked smile, he passed the remote control over to Angeal.

Zack bounced to his feet. "I'll come help out too."

Cloud gave him a dubious look. "You just get bubbles everywhere, and nothing gets washed."

"That was just once, and only because you were being all pouty that day. A bubble fight made you smile, right?"

Well. That was true. In any case, after they all shuffled into the kitchen, it turned out Cloud was the only one doing any semblance of actual work.

Cloud filled the sink and flicked a few drops of water at Zack, just for fun. Zack was on drying duty, and, on second thoughts, arming him with a tea towel was not the best idea. He flicked Cloud's ass with it. Cloud took a small handful of bubbles and smooshed them into Zack's face in retribution.

They both ended up laughing. It was so normal and so everyday that Cloud almost forgot there was anything else going on. The vibrations had been eased down to barely noticeable, but now Angeal cranked them back up again.

Cloud suddenly stopped laughing and let out a hiss.

Zack nudged him. "C'mon. Let's get this stuff done."

The washing up. Right.

It was mindless work, really. Cloud couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not. He could keep going, his hands working almost of their own accord, while his mind was preoccupied. But it was those damn vibrations that were preoccupying him, and thinking about it only made his situation worse.

The toy had felt quite big when it was placed inside him, but not enough to bother Cloud. Now it was bothering him. It was big enough that the vibrations were right  _there,_  like it was rubbing against all the sensitive spots inside him. Tormenting, but not  _enough_. Cloud wanted to sob.

Angeal was unrelenting. He kept increasing the vibrations, ever so gradually, until Cloud's legs were trembling beneath him.

"Uhn…" Cloud gasped. His face was flushed, eyes starting to glaze over. His hips moved of their own accord; tiny, jerky thrusts against nothing but the constriction of his own trousers.

Zack's fingers brushed against Cloud's shoulder. The contact was fleeting, but Cloud was so hyper-sensitive that even that much threatened to made him moan.

"Hey, head in the clouds," Zack said, nudging him.

"That's still not funny," Cloud muttered.

"It's a  _great_  pun. But, seriously, pay attention, you're gonna drop a plate."

Cloud shot him a glare. Zack had a point, though. Or, rather, Angeal made Zack's point for him. The vibrations suddenly jumped in intensity, to what must have been their highest setting.

Cloud let out a short scream, dropping the bowl he had been passing to Zack.

The vibrations immediately cut out, leaving Cloud gasping and weak-kneed as he bent over the kitchen counter to steady himself. That was… shit. Whatever toy Genesis had picked out, it was fucking powerful. SOLDIER strength.

That was almost as much of a turn on as the vibrator itself. Even after Cloud had made SOLDIER, his boyfriends had still been so careful around him. Sure, he was still a Third and not a First like them, but he was definitely not breakable. Genesis had a range of toys specially crafted for SOLDIERs (because that was the sort of thing he spent his money on), but they'd never actually used them on Cloud before now.

It made him inordinately happy.

Zack pulled Cloud into a kiss, the sight of Cloud's face contorted with pleasure too gorgeous to resist. It was brief, but hot, and Cloud sighed into it.

Angeal was behind him, firm and solid against Cloud's back. He wrapped his arms around Cloud, burying his face into Cloud's spikes. "You did well," Angeal rumbled in approval.

Cloud blinked. He'd dropped the last bowl, but Zack had managed to catch it in time (those SOLDIERs reflexes were good for a lot of things), so overall he hadn't done too badly.

"Zack will finish up here. Why don't we see how Sephiroth's doing?"

"Heeey," Zack protested. He wanted to play too, not get stuck with washing up when Cloud wasn't around to make it fun. He ignored the last few remaining bowls in favour of following the other two back to the living room.

Sephiroth glanced up, just a hint of a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. His eyes were narrowed in amusement. "Ah, Cloud. So sorry to bring work into your night off" - he did not look sorry in the slightest - "but there seems to a be a report from your recent mission that has been misfiled. If you would be able to write it again…?"

They both knew full well the report hadn't been misfiled. It was a challenge, pure and simple.

Cloud sat down at the desk with a small gasp, his eyes flickering shut for a moment. Sitting down on the toy inside him only made it push in deeper and- oh. Ohhh, fuck. It had been just brushing against his prostate before, but now it was pressed firmly against it, and oh, gods, if the vibrations got as intense as they'd been before…

Shit.

He picked up the pen and tried his best to focus on the sheets of paper Sephiroth had laid out for him. He was acutely aware of the eyes on him, the way they were watching him squirm. And Cloud was definitely squirming now.

His cock was achingly hard, trapped in his too-tight trousers. He was so tempted to touch himself. Even just undo his zipper, anything to make it more bearable.

Sephiroth had the remote control now, and Cloud bit his lip as the vibrations started up again. They were only low for now, but Cloud was already so on edge. He couldn't concentrate at all. Nothing mattered except the delicious pressure inside him, the sparks of lust that send shivers running through him.

Sephiroth's lips brushed against the back of Cloud's neck. "Is this how you always write your reports?" he asked.

Cloud moaned softly at the idea. He rolled his hips, grinding down on the object inside him. He was getting to the point he was beyond caring about their game. He just needed it, needed something, oh Gaia,  _please_.

"Please," Cloud breathed.

And then the vibrator whirred inside him, pressed firm against Cloud's prostate, and Cloud's hips bucked up in helpless pleasure.

He couldn't stand it. He dropped his pen, hand shooting straight for his trousers. An iron grip around his wrist stopped him.

"Allow me," Sephiroth purred.

Sephiroth leaned over Cloud from behind, his hair spilling over Cloud's shoulders. He deftly undid Cloud's fly with one hand, but didn't go any further. His fingers grazed across Cloud's navel, cruelly teasing.

Sephiroth placed the remote control on the desk in front of Cloud. "How high do you want it?"

"All the way." Cloud's voice was a choked sob. "Please."

The dial was turned, and Cloud screamed. He didn't care enough to try and stop himself any more. It felt so good, so intense that it bordered on pain. He clenched down around the toy in his ass, thighs trembling, his hips jerking as he humped against nothing.

His hand went to his pants again, but Angeal took both his wrists and held them pinned to the desk.

Instead, Sephiroth was the one who finally touched him. Cloud moaned in relief as his erection was finally freed. He thrust into Sephiroth's hand.

"What a dirty boy," Genesis commented from where he was watching the show, the smirk almost audible in his voice.

"He knows he is," Sephiroth said.

The vibrations were pulsing right against Cloud's prostate and he couldn't fucking think. He could barely breathe. Sephiroth's hand around his cock was all he needed.

Cloud came with a broken cry, barely needing to be touched at all.

He was shaking so much he couldn't tell where the vibrations ended and his own tremors started. He closed his eyes and tossed his head back, making helpless noises of pleasure as Sephiroth kept stroking him through his orgasm.

The vibrator had been switched off by the time it was over. Cloud sighed, either from relief or disappointment. He wasn't quite sure himself.

Cloud sank back down into the chair, Sephiroth's arms wrapped around him from behind in a loose embrace.

"Damn," Zack breathed, shifting his weight to try and get comfortable in his pants that were definitely too tight after watching that. The others had a very similar problem as well.

"Mm," Genesis hummed in agreement. "That was far more entertaining than any stupid movie." His gaze turned thoughtful, almost sultry, as he glanced at his other boyfriends in turn.

"Now," he purred. "What did you say your fantasies were?"


	5. Sefikura // puppet!Cloud + toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puppet!Cloud, smut, lots of toys (gag, blindfold, vibrator, bondage, nipple clamps, etc.), some BDSM themes.

 

So, this was Reunion.

Cloud didn't have the words to describe it. Bliss. Europhia. Pleasure sang through his veins, because Sephiroth was pleased with him.

"Good, puppet," Sephiroth murmured. His touch ghosted against Cloud's cheek, and Cloud turned his face inexorably into the gentle affection.

Cloud couldn't speak, not with his lips stretched wide around the ball gag, but he made a low, purring rumble of contentment. He couldn't see either with the length of soft silk tied over his eyes, but he felt Sephiroth's presence. He could hear the rustle of the bedsheets as Sephiroth shifted, the soft fall of his breath. Cloud's own heartbeat pounded in his ears.

"Such a good boy."

Cloud sighed as Sephiroth's hands trailed down his sides. The sigh turned to a moan as Sephiroth's fingers brushed over Cloud's hipbones, along his inner thighs. His erection was hard and aching between his legs, flushed deep red, a thick leather ring tight around the base, but Sephiroth continued to ignore it.

Instead, Sephiroth reached lower, grasping the toy that was seated inside of Cloud.

Cloud squirmed, groaning behind his gag as he felt the vibrations start up. Again. Oh, Gaia. How long had Sephiroth had him like this? The toy inside him tormented and teased mercilessly, but every time Cloud started to lose control, Sephiroth would turn it off until Cloud relaxed again. He couldn't tell if it was mercy or cruelty. Maybe both at the same time.

Sephiroth ran his hands along Cloud's trembling legs. He had his puppet kneeling for him, knees spread apart. His back was taut and arched where his arms, bond behind his back, were chained to the bedpost. There wasn't quite enough give for Cloud to lean forward or relax his pose, forcing him to remain upright with his chest thrust out on display. His nipples were hard and reddened from the clamps Sephiroth had put on them. There was a thin trail of saliva drooling from the corner of his mouth.

"Gorgeous," Sephiroth said, close enough that Cloud could feel his breath against his sweat-slick skin. "You have been very good today, my pet. What reward would you ask of me?"

Cloud moaned behind his gag. There was nothing more he wanted from Sephiroth. This was already so much more than he deserved, and even if he could barely stand the constant teasing, anything Sephiroth did to him felt incredible.

Sephiroth's hands trailed over Cloud's shoulders, their touch a burning caress. They sank into Cloud's hair. And then Sephiroth undid the clasp of the ballgag, allowing it to fall from Cloud's reddened lips.

Cloud gasped in his new freedom, licking over his lips. Sephiroth untied the blindfold as well, leaving Cloud blinking in the sudden light. His lowered eyes met Sephiroth's. Cloud's expression was so very desperate, all unfocused and hazy with desire, eyes mako green and with those beautiful Jenova-slit pupils.

Cloud gave a soft moan and leaned his head forward to nuzzle against Sephiroth's strong chest.

Such a good puppet.

Sephiroth took hold of the toy again, twisting it inside of his puppet's body, pressing it against that spot inside that had Cloud moaning and writhing.

"Ahhnn. Seph… iroth…" Cloud choked out. His voice was rough and hoarse from all the screams he'd swallowed behind his gag.

"Tell me what you want, Cloud."

"Nngh… you," Cloud breathed. "Want you. Please."

He wanted their Reunion. He wanted them to be one. Wanted Sephiroth to take him, to own him.

Sephiroth smiled and eased the toy out of Cloud's ass, causing Cloud to sigh something between relief and anticipation. Sephiroth unhooked the chain connected to Cloud's bound arms. Taking two firm handfuls of Cloud's ass, he pulled the boy flush again him, into Sephiroth's lap. The head of Sephiroth's erection nudged against Cloud's stretched, over-sensitised hole.

"Is this what you want, Cloud? You want me to fill you up, fuck you until you beg for release?"

" _Yes_."

Sephiroth's lips gently brushed against Cloud's temple. "Good boy," Sephiroth murmured. He steadied Cloud, hands bracing Cloud's waist, then shoved Cloud down on his cock.

Cloud arched and screamed. His cock twitched.  _Gaia_. He could have come from the penetration alone, if it hadn't been for the cockring. Sephiroth felt so damn good inside him.

Yes, yes,  _yes_. He wanted this so much.

Cloud whimpered, twitching and clenching around Sephiroth's erection. Sephiroth didn't move, not yet, just watching Cloud with fond amusement. Eventually, Cloud stilled and relaxed against Sephiroth's chest, nuzzling against his shoulder.

"Are you ready for me to fuck you now?"

"Please," Cloud sighed.

Sephiroth smirked and lightly bit down on Cloud's throat. "Very well," he purred. He flipped Cloud onto his back, covering him with his body, silver curtains of hair pooling around them. "Scream when you're ready to cum."

Whether or not Sephiroth actually let him was another matter entirely.

Cloud moaned and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's shoulders. He was going to be doing a  _lot_  of screaming… and he couldn't wait.


	6. Strifesodos // vibrator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strifesodos vibrator adventures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied ASGZC, but mostly Genesis and Cloud together in this one. 
> 
> There really is no set timeline for any of the things I write, but assume Cloud is late 18/19-ish at this point, has only been part of the manpile for three or four months, and has had very little experience with vibrators because seriously, how are you gonna get away with that in a barracks full of other guys.
> 
> (Cloud does not know how to vibrator. I also do not know how to vibrator, so just roll with it and pretend Genesis does, even if it's written weirdly because I don't actually know what I'm writing. >>)
> 
> We can pretend he learns to like them, and then the little fic that was in chapter 4 happens.

“I just don’t really get what’s so great about them?”

Cloud could tell he was only digging himself in deeper. Genesis was giving him one of those _looks_ , somewhere between outrage and as though he might swoon at any minute. The red-haired SOLDIER settled for a dramatic gasp and a hand pressed to his heart.

“It can’t be! Have you truly been deprived all this time?”

There had to be a touch of pink to Cloud’s cheeks; he could feel the heat of his embarrassment already. “It’s not that I haven’t… tried. But Zack was telling me about his, uh, date with Sephiroth, and that topic came up, and he made it sound like the best thing in the world.”

“Hmph. Sephiroth hasn’t told _me_ about this.”

Cloud didn’t respond to that. His fingers were twitching awkwardly, and as cute as his blush was, Genesis didn’t want Cloud feeling uncomfortable around any of his boyfriends. He shooed Cloud further along the couch and sat down next to him, their thighs touching.

“Two things. One; sex is different for everybody, and just because Zack enjoys something doesn’t mean you have to. You are absolutely forbidden from feeling down just because you don’t get off on something.”

“Geeeen,” Cloud groaned. “I don’t need a pep talk!”

“Secondly; are you using the vibrator properly?”

“ _Gen!_ ” Cloud protested. He paused for a moment. “How can you _not_ use a vibrator properly? You just turn it on and stick it in…?”

Genesis’ hand flew to his temple. “Oh, _precious_.”

“Okay. I take it you can use a vibrator improperly then.”

Cloud’s deadpan self-correction earned a small laugh from Genesis. “Well. Let’s say there are more effective ways of using one, especially if you’re not particularly sensitive. Though I wouldn’t have thought _you_ of all people would have that problem.”

Genesis winked suggestively at Cloud, and Cloud elbowed him in return. He nearly toppled over onto the couch as Genesis stood abruptly.

“Hn?” Cloud said eloquently, staring at Genesis’ outstretched hand.

“We are going to see if we can fix this problem of yours,” Genesis insisted.

“What, right now?”

“Right now. As long as you have no objections?”

Cloud shook his head, allowing Genesis to pull him to his feet. “You have one…?”

“Really, Cloud, what do you take me for? Of _course_ I have a vibrator. Several, in fact,” Genesis announced. Clearly he needed to make sure their newest boyfriend became better acquainted with their toy collection if he didn’t even know that. Mm. The possibilities there…

Genesis guided Cloud to sit on the edge of his bed, hands gliding down the younger man’s sides and lingering on his hips as he gave Cloud a tender kiss. Cloud was still that adorable shade of pink, but his expression was one of open curiosity and anticipation.

“Wait here a moment.”

Genesis turned to extract his toy box – not the only one, but the one that was most relevant in this occasion – from the bottom of the wardrobe. It was a difficult choice, but he eventually selected one out of his three favourites to introduce Cloud to.

“Um, Genesis?”

“Yes, precious?”

“Does it have to be neon purple? That colour is making me kind of queasy just looking at it.”

Genesis turned around in affront, only to find Cloud biting back a smirk.

“Little minx,” Genesis huffed. He leaned over and silenced Cloud with another kiss. A very distracting kiss. One that ended up involving tongue, and lasting several minutes longer than intended.

He tugged on Cloud’s bottom lip with his teeth as he drew away, and Cloud’s breath hitched.

Genesis tapped Cloud’s cheek with the vibrator in mock admonishment. “No insulting my sex toys. I choose only the best, I’ll have you know.”

Cloud laughed.

The vibrator was put aside on the covers for a moment so that Genesis could sneak both hands beneath Cloud’s shirt and start to ease it off him. Cloud got the hint, and was more than happy to aid in the removal of clothing.

There was something very appealing in the vulnerability of being entirely naked while Genesis remained fully clothed in his SOLDIER uniform.

Genesis took a moment to enjoy Cloud’s naked form, unable to resist kissing him again. “So gorgeous,” he murmured, lips moving lower to kiss and nip at the soft skin of Cloud’s throat.

“Mm.” Cloud tilted his head back, offering himself to Genesis’ attentions. Which were sadly withdrawn all too soon.

“Into the middle of the bed,” Genesis instructed. Cloud obliged.

It was a little bit embarrassing, that he was half- hard already just from getting undressed and a few kisses, but Cloud forgot any lingering traces of self-consciousness when Genesis crawled onto the bed as well. He moved so he was on his hands and knees above the younger man, forcing Cloud to lie back against the plumped cushions.

“Now,” he said, voice a low purr, “let’s see if we can improve your opinion of vibrators, shall we?”

Cloud was hardly about to argue with that, not when Genesis was staring down at him with that much heat in his eyes. He nodded.

Genesis had procured a tube of lubricant from the bedside table during his exodus, which he now offered to Cloud.

“Show me. Let me see how you do this for yourself.”

Cloud hesitated for a moment. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d masturbated in front of one of his boyfriends, but it wasn’t something his natural shyness inclined him to. Still, it was easy to forget about that when Genesis lay down beside him and resumed his attentions to Cloud’s throat and collarbones, littering the skin there with kisses and little lovebites.

He slicked his fingers with the lube and reached down between his legs. For a moment, Cloud was tempted to give his growing erection a few strokes, but he decided against it. He was more interested in what Genesis had planned with the vibrator, and the sooner he prepared himself, the sooner he could find out.

Genesis watched as Cloud eased one finger inside himself, soon adding a second with the ease of practice. So gorgeous. He couldn’t resist running his hands over Cloud, along his sides, the lines of his hipbones, his taut stomach.

Cloud hummed in appreciation at the contact.

“Ready, precious?”

“Yeah,” Cloud breathed. He had three fingers inside himself now; he was ready for the vibrator, definitely.

Genesis took the lube back and slicked the neon purple monstrosity. Maybe monstrosity was too harsh; it leant more towards the dildo end, rather than being a bullet vibrator, but it was relatively slim and curved smoothly. Rather nice looking, apart from the colour.

“Here.”

Cloud blinked as he was handed the vibrator. He’d though Genesis was going to show him the best way to use it…?

“I want to see what you’ve already tried first. Then we’ll find a way to make it more fun, hm?”

Cloud nodded and returned to the business at hand. He took a breath, eyes sinking closed as he eased the toy inside himself. “Ahh…”

“Feels good having something in you, doesn’t it, precious? Shall we turn on the vibrations?”

Genesis’ hand covered Cloud’s own, guiding his fingers to the button that controlled the power. One press turned it on, starting at the lowest setting.

It didn’t really do much.

“It’s not…” Cloud started.

“Not what?”

“It feels okay. Feels good, just having something there, but the vibrations aren’t really adding anything?”

Cloud tried moving it, gently thrusting the toy in and out of himself like he would a dildo, lifting his hips slightly to try and angle it.

“Mm.” Genesis took Cloud’s hand again, holding him still with the vibrator pressed as deep inside of Cloud as it could get. “This exercise requires patience, and finesse. Just relax.”

Cloud let himself sink back into the pillows, removing his hand from the vibrator entirely to allow Genesis to take over. Not sure what to do with himself now, he put his arms above his head, crossing them at the wrist. It was a position he often found himself in when they toyed with a bit of bondage, and he found it oddly comfortable and reassuring.

It still wasn’t doing anything though.

It was pleasant enough – more than pleasant enough. He was stretched out, naked, with Genesis sprawled intimately close next to him. One of the Genesis’ hands was idly stroking Cloud’s cock while the other worked the vibrator inside him. If you could even call it ‘working’.

Cloud understood now why Genesis had said they needed patience. He kept the vibrator buried deep inside Cloud, only moving it fractionally. He pressed it against Cloud’s inner walls, inching from angle to angle. Cloud wasn’t sure what exactly Genesis was hoping to find – he wasn’t sure there _was_ anything to find. Maybe he just wasn’t sensitive enough for vibrators. And maybe he was a bit disappointed he was never going to have an earth-shattering orgasm like the one Zack had been describing to him. But he could still lie back and enjoy the process.

He turned his head to nuzzle against Genesis. Cloud felt Genesis’ smile more than saw it, and then they were kissing again. Slow and unhurried, much the same as the rest of Genesis’ actions, but Cloud found himself moaning softly into the kiss regardless.

“Gen,” he murmured softly. “This isn’t doing shit.”

Genesis coughed unconvincingly to cover his laugh. “Just think of something sexy to keep you entertained for a little while longer.”

“Mm, like what?”

“Anything. Sephiroth’s face when he comes. The way Zack kisses when he’s completely lost in the heat of passion. Angeal’s fucking amazing dick.”

Cloud sighed. “Gaia, it’s some good dick though.”

“You could make other men feel insignificant, saying things like that,” Genesis said. His tone was mock-offended, a sparkle of amusement in his eyes.

“All of your dicks are awesome,” Cloud reassured him, before squirming a little. “Speaking of, I don’t suppose you want to put yours in me already?”

Genesis only smirked, splaying his hand over Cloud’s stomach in a reminder for him to hold still.

Cloud was started to get antsy. He was hard, and he had the thick silicone length of toy vibrating inside, but it wasn’t enough. How long was Genesis going to keep this up?

He was distracted enough by his thoughts that the moment caught him by surprise. It was only the tiniest difference, but Genesis found an angle that worked. Cloud suddenly found himself clenching involuntarily around the toy in his ass, choking out a startled gasp.

“Ah. There?”

“Nngh!” Cloud agreed.

He wasn’t sure if he liked it. Genesis pressed the vibrator into that one sensitive spot harder, not willing to let go now he’d found it, only shifting minutely whenever Cloud adjusted until he was clenching and trembling around it again.

“A-ah! Gen…”

The vibrations set Cloud’s nerves spasming. It felt good, all of a sudden, but maybe too good. Too much. And then Genesis turned the power up higher.

“Fuck!” Cloud cried out, his voice sounding close to a sob.

The vibrations, the pressure of it, right there inside him. It was making the heat rush to his face with need, cock dripping precome. But he wasn’t sure if he could take it, almost painful with the intensity of it.

Cloud clenched down around it again, not even meaning to. His hips jerked, and he must have dislodged Genesis in the process, because all of a sudden the vibrations returned to their standard sensation of pleasant but entirely unremarkable.

Cloud moaned, panting heavily in the aftermath.

“Good?” Genesis asked.

“I… I don’t know. But I can f-feel it.”

“Mm, evidentially.”

Genesis started moving the vibrator again, those same slow, testing movements, but with a goal in mind now. Cloud just groaned.

“Genesis, please! Just fuck me with it, I need to come.”

“Are you sure you don’t want more?”

“ _Please_.”

He gave in to Cloud’s wishes, using the vibrator as a dildo now, pumping it in and out of Cloud’s ass. Cloud make the most delightful noises as Genesis thrust the toy into him. The vibrations weren’t doing anything for Cloud this way, but Cloud didn’t mind in the slightest. He was getting fucked, and Genesis’ hand was on his cock again, stroking him in time, and that was everything he wanted in that moment.

Cloud came with a shudder and a cry, back arching up off the bed. Genesis watched every moment; the way Cloud’s brows furrowed together in pleasure, his reddened lips parted and gasping for air, every tiny tremble. So gorgeous.

Genesis was hard as well after a show like that, but he could deal with his own arousal later.

“What did you think?” he asked Cloud. He turned the vibrations off, but left the toy inside Cloud for the time being.

“Hn. Well, I actually felt something,” Cloud said. He turned his head so he could rest against Genesis’ shoulder, nuzzling against him with post-coital languidness. “It didn’t really make the orgasm any better than normal. But I had fun.”

Genesis stroked a hand through Cloud’s hair. “Well, that’s the main thing.”

“Thanks for trying to help.”

“Anything for you, precious.”

Cloud hummed sleepily, his fingers curling into Genesis’ uniform for a moment. The he blinked and shook himself more alert.

“What about you?”

“Hmm?”

Cloud smiled, his eyes widened in a look of innocence that wasn’t innocent at all. “You like vibrators, right? Maybe you should show me how they work for you.”

Genesis laughed and pulled Cloud up flush against him. His hardness was evident even through the restriction of his uniform trousers.

“Well. Maybe I should,” he purred.


	7. Angseph // spanking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt from Tumblr:
> 
> "Quote from Crisis Core: 'Later, I received one of his famous lectures'... Sephiroth says, smiling fondly as his mind travels back to the best spanking session he can remember in his once carefree, happier life with his lover. 'Discipline, dreams, honor...' a low, familiar voice echoing in his head, still sending shivers of shameless anticipation down his spine. 'Discipline...' - Asreon, can you tell us about that one time Angeal gave Sephiroth a 'lesson' he won't ever forget? ;)"
> 
> Sephiroth will look back on this incident fondly... once his ass has stopped smarting. xp

“That was petty.”

Angeal crossed his arms, a frown of disapproval on his face. He was stood above where Sephiroth was sat back against the leather sofa, but Sephiroth still seemed entirely unconcerned by his looming presence.

“Yes, Angeal. You have already given this lecture.”

Angeal made a low noise of annoyance in the back of his throat – maybe it was almost a growl. The two other First Classes were just as bad as each other. “Do you know  _why_  I have to give it again?”

“You do seem to enjoy doing it,” Sephiroth suggested.

“No. I would enjoy it a lot more if you two could behave like civilised adults instead of children.” Angeal sighed, rubbing a tired hand over his face. “Neither of you  _listen_.”

Sephiroth’s brows pulled together in a frown of disagreement. “That is certainly not the case. While I cannot speak for Genesis, I myself certainly listen. I am able to recall your words almost in their entirety. ‘It is not honourable for a SOLDIER to behave in such a manner. If you wish to achieve your dreams, you need to act with pride befitting a SOLDIER.’ Etc.”

This time the noise Angeal made was definitely a growl. “I really can’t tell if you’re being this obtuse on purpose or not.”

“Obtuse?”

“It doesn’t count as listening if all you never actually change your behaviour,” Angeal said.

“Genesis is the one who continues to instigate trouble,” Sephiroth pointed out. It was certainly not an incorrect statement to make – Genesis did start it, and if Sephiroth made no move to put out the embers of his jealously… well, it was not his obligation to do so.

Angeal’s mouth twitched. Just for a moment, his frown turned into something that was almost a wry, satisfied smile. Then the expression was gone again. “Yes, and believe me, I have already dealt with Genesis.”

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. There was a very particular way that Angeal had sounded that out. ‘Dealt with’?

“And now you intend to… 'deal with’ me?”

“Lectures are clearly insufficient.”

“What  _would_  you consider sufficient?”

“Discipline,” Angeal stated.

This time Sephiroth raised both eyebrows. “Oh?”

“You have five minutes to get ready. Then I want you naked, on the bed on all fours.” It wasn’t a request; it was an order. And even Sephiroth knew better than to disobey when Angeal used that tone.

Not that he would have wanted to disobey  _that_  particular order anyway.

—————

To be fair, Sephiroth had started on all fours.

He’d casually stripped, feeling Angeal’s eyes on him the whole while. Perhaps he had thrown a little more sway of his hips into his walk than he would usually.

Sephiroth did not instigate any of the fights or drama or other pettiness that may arise – Angeal acknowledged this. But what Sephiroth did do was fan the flames for his own amusement. This case was no different.

Angeal was having none of it.

The second Sephiroth took up the directed position on the bed, Angeal was there behind him, a hand around the back of Sephiroth’s neck. His grip was like a iron vice, both a warning and a threat.

Angeal’s other hand ran over the curve of Sephiroth’s ass – that was all the warning he gave before landing a stinging blow against the pale skin there.

Sephiroth jerked, not expecting it so soon, and the hand around the back of his head tightened to keep him in place.

“Don’t take me lightly, Sephiroth,” Angeal said, his voice a low rumble. “This is discipline, not a game. Usual safewords apply if you need them, but other than that, don’t expect me to take it easy on you.”

Sephiroth’s lips twisted up into something halfway between a smile and a grimace. “I would not have it any other way.”

“Tell me. What is this?”

Another blow to his ass, and Sephiroth’s voice came out more breathy than he had intended as he answered, “ _Discipline_.”

Angeal had the most fucking amazing hands for spanking. Big and solid and powerful, and the SOLDIER strength to put behind it.

He rained four heavy blows to Sephiroth’s ass, one after the other, and that was enough to have Sephiroth’s arms collapsing beneath him, leaving Sephiroth on his knees with his face pressed into the bed and ass raised.

Angeal pinned him there when Sephiroth struggled to rise again.

Content now that he was being taken seriously, Angeal took his time. He ran his hand lightly over the red marks he’d left already, caressing them, giving Sephiroth a chance to reorient himself. Then he took up a slow, steady rhythm, spanking each of Sephiroth’s ass cheeks in turn. He kept it relatively gentle – relatively being the operative word. It would still be enough to make an unenhanced man break after a few minutes, but Sephiroth was hardly unenhanced.

Sephiroth didn’t even make a noise. He turned his head to the side to be able to breathe more freely, eyes closed and lips parted, but remained silent as the stinging blows fell.

When Angeal spanked him in a steady rhythm, it was almost therapeutic. But that wasn’t the aim. He kept Sephiroth’s attention, kept him on edge, by throwing in a harder smack whenever the whim struck. Sometimes it was with his fingers, a more stinging sensation. Other times he used the entire palm of his hand, and  _fuck_. The impact of those was enough to make Sephiroth’s whole body jerk – not that he could go far with Angeal’s hand still tight around the back of his neck, holding him down so Angeal would do whatever he liked.

Sephiroth hissed through his teeth, the first sound he’d made the entire session.

Angeal heard it and slowed down, giving Sephiroth’s ass a few strokes for a moment. He had no intention of ending this early – giving Sephiroth a short breather would help him acclimatise, get used to the pain so Angeal could give him even more.

“Do you want to count?” Angeal asked.

“Not really,” Sephiroth huffed, slightly muffled by the covers.

“That’s a shame. I was only going to give you twenty, but if you don’t want to count… I guess I’ll just keep going until you beg me to stop.”

 _Shit_. Angeal didn’t know what he did when he said things like that in his sinfully deep, rough voice. It was such a fucking turn on.

Sephiroth shuddered, and it wasn’t at all from fear or pain.

The palm of Angeal’s hand met Sephiroth’s ass again, this time with a good portion of his SOLDIER strength behind it. Sephiroth jolted, his body instinctively trying to get away from the pain. The hand around the back of his neck tightened, fingers digging in almost hard enough to be painful.

His next breath came out in a heavy, shaky rush.

“One,” Angeal said, teasing slightly.

Sephiroth still didn’t bother taking up the offer to count, though. So Angeal didn’t bother counting either.

Sephiroth’s ass was completely red before Angeal was even halfway through, mottled with purple where the bruises were already forming. There were raised welts where some of the hardest blows had hit.

Most telling were the sounds. Sephiroth was always quiet, whether it was during sex or when they played. It took a lot to get a verbal reaction, especially when it came to this kind of impact play. If Sephiroth did make a noise, it was likely an indication he was nearing his limit.

It started with a small gasp at each strike. Then there came a point, when Angeal was using full force against flesh that was already battered and bruised, that Sephiroth outright  _moaned_.

Angeal stopped briefly, letting go of Sephiroth’s neck and using that hand instead to reach round and cup Sephiroth’s jaw, his thumb rubbing soothingly. It didn’t stop him from spanking Sephiroth again though.

“Angeal,  _fuck!_ ”

Angeal caressed Sephiroth’s ass again, though it did very little to ease the ache at this point. Sephiroth was trembling, struggling to hold himself in place. Not that he’d ever admit it.

Angeal kept up the same soothing motions with his other hand as well, until Sephiroth’s breathing had calmed a little.

Another three strikes – not quite full strength, but in quick succession – and Sephiroth made a sound that was almost a choked-back sob. Almost.

He hated showing weakness. He hated to give in. But, fuck.

“Angeal,” he hissed, teeth gritted together. “Please.”

“Please what?”

“ _Enough_.”

Angeal considered it. “I don’t know that you’ve learned your lesson. Are you going to treat Genesis respectfully and maturely?”

Sephiroth snorted. “Depends if he does the same for me.”

Well. That answered the question well enough, at least. Angeal landed another blow on Sephiroth’s ass for talking back. And that was just the start.

He took it slower now. One strike at a time, giving Sephiroth time to breathe and recover between each one, else he knew he would risk Sephiroth safewording out. But Sephiroth was now making those delightful, pained noises with each hit, trembling noticeably now. His eyes were glazed over, staring at nothing when he could keep them open at all.

It was a rare sight to see Sephiroth so undone, and an arousing one. But that could come later. Angeal would give Sephiroth’s ass a chance to heal up – and with Sephiroth’s enhancements, it wouldn’t be long, after all – before pounding it into the mattress later that evening.

Angeal yanked Sephiroth’s hair, pulling him to upright, then wrapped his hand around Sephiroth’s throat. From the front this time, letting Sephiroth feel the pressure, the threat of it, giving him a chance to back out. He didn’t, only groaned when Angeal spanked his abused ass again, head lolling back.

So Angeal tightened his grip. At the sides, putting the pressure on the blood vessels there rather than the airway, drastically reducing the blood supply to Sephiroth’s brain.

The combination threatened to be overwhelming. The dizzying sensation, light-headed and his mind clouding, the constant fierce ache in his ass that spread through his body like wildfire, the sharp spikes of shock and pain each time Angeal spanked him hard.

Sephiroth hated showing weakness. He hated to give in. But Angeal was unrelenting, and he really couldn’t take much more. Gaia damnit.

“ _Yes!_ ” Sephiroth choked out. Angeal immediately released the hand around Sephiroth’s throat to allow him to continue unhindered. “Yes, I’ll… ugh, treat Genesis…” He couldn’t quite finish, but this time Angeal didn’t blame him.

“Lesson learned?”

“Lesson… learned.”

“Okay. Okay, that’s it then. We’re finished. You alright, Seph?”

Sephiroth didn’t reply beyond a vague hum of acknowledgement. He didn’t seem overly keen on remaining upright either, shaking a little too hard for that to be feasible. Angeal laid him down on the bed instead, staying beside him and holding Sephiroth in a loose embrace.

There was silence for several long minutes, broken only by the low rasp of Sephiroth’s disordered breathing starting to even out.

“Fuck,” Sephiroth eventually swore under his breath.

“That good, hn?”

“That was awful,” Sephiroth said seriously. “But amazing.”

Angeal gave a low chuckle. “Just don’t make me do it again. My hand is killing me after two lots of that.”

“Two…? Ah. You did the same with Genesis.”

“Yes.”

Sephiroth’s breath did a strange little hitch at the thought. “That must have been a sight to see.”

“It was.” It would look even better with Sephiroth and Genesis naked in bed together, but Angeal didn’t voice that particular thought. If those two could get over their childish pettiness, they really would get along well. Their chemistry was undeniable. And Angeal wouldn’t have to choose between his lover and his best friend (with occasional benefits) anymore. All three of them, together…

It certainly possible.

He just hoped this time the lesson stuck.


	8. Clack // marking & comeplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, I forgot to cross-post this thing. It was just a quick, short piece I scribbled out for Clack day. The most impressive thing about it is that I was abroad at the time and had to type the whole thing up on mobile. I hate typing on mobile. But I love Clack smut more than I hate typing on mobile, I guess, so here ya go.
> 
> Anon prompt from Tumblr: "Clack with lots of marking / comeplay?"

“Zack, nng, please,” Cloud moaned weakly. He was close to senseless, near out of his mind with pleasure as Zack rolled his hips and took Cloud over and over again.

They’d been going at it all evening, and well into the night now. Trying to keep up with Zack’s SOLDIER stamina was the most blissful kind of torture.

“Please what?” Zack murmured sweetly, even though his voice was every bit as low and wrecked as Cloud’s. “Just tell me. Anything you want, Cloud, I’ll give it to you.” It was a promise, and Cloud didn’t doubt him. Zack had always been so good - too damn good - at putting Cloud’s pleasure first.

“ _Zack!_ ” Cloud cried out. He tossed his head back, eyes closed tight. Gaia, there, right there, fuck.

Zack mouthed along Cloud’s exposed throat, teeth grazing over all the little bruises and lovebites he’d already left. Cloud threaded his fingers through Zack’s hair - keeping him there, not pushing away.

“Please. Mark me.”

“Mm, you like that?” Zack said. Stupid question. He already knew it drove Cloud wild.

He gently tilted Cloud’s head back further, finding a sensitive little area of skin to nuzzle against and mark.

“Yeah,” Cloud breathed.

He was already covered in hickeys; a collar of them around his neck, scattered all over his chest and between his thighs. His stomach was spattered with the evidence of his release - both his and Zack’s, from more than one orgasm but Cloud had lost the ability to count exactly how many a long time ago - and even more of it was smeared between his ass cheeks and dribbling down his thighs. There were fingerprint-shaped bruises on his hips.

He felt fucking _claimed_. And yeah, he loved it.

It wasn’t like Zack had escaped unscathed either. He had his fair share of cum drying over his abs and chest, and on his hands where he’d been toying with the mess all over Cloud just to get him off even more. And the scratches. Deep and angry red - just for five minutes before they started to heal up - all over his back. Cloud could get… very enthusiastic in bed, wrapping himself around Zack and clawing at him as he writhed in pleasure. So gorgeous. Zack wouldn’t have it any other way.

He leaned down to capture Cloud’s lips again, pink and swollen from countless bruising kisses they’d already shared. He wasn’t going to last much longer, not with his perfect, beloved Cloud arching beneath him, so hot and tight and trembling around Zack’s cock, kissing back like his life depended on it.

“Come inside me. Zack, please, I wanna feel it…”

The sound Zack made was somewhere between a low laugh and a growl. “You filthy little pervert. Begging to be filled up like that.”

It was the dirtiest, sexiest thing. Did Cloud know how much Zack loved him?

“Please.”

Cloud clenched down around him, far more deliberately than would have been expected from his glassy eyes and all-fucked-out expression. Zack swore.

“F-fuck, Cloud, you feel so good.”

“ _Please._ ”

Maybe Cloud had Zack wrapped around his little finger, but he really didn’t care. If his boyfriend wanted him to use his ass and fill him up, who was Zack to argue?

Zack groaned, letting his forehead rest against Cloud’s as he arched above him, slamming home one last time. He was as deep as he could possibly get in Cloud’s body, shooting his load out inside him as he came.

Cloud groaned as well, face flushed and squirming with lust. Gaia, _fuck_. It made him feel so filthy, being marked from the inside, filled up with cum; but it was Zack who was doing it, and that made it a pure turn-on.

“Zack, Zack,” Cloud choked out, near desperate now. He was so hard, so close, absolutely aching with need.

Zack let his softened cock slide free of Cloud - his eyes dropped to Cloud’s reddened, used hole, watching the thick trail of his cum leak out. Fuck. Cloud was so gorgeous.

“ _Zack._ ”

“Come on, then,” Zack encouraged him, voice rough. He curled two fingers into Cloud, knowing just where to rub to have Cloud writhing and screaming. “Gaia… there’s so much cum in here,” he sighed, knowing exactly what the words would do. He finger-fucked Cloud, fast and hard enough to satisfy his lover - the wet, filthy noises of Cloud’s cum-soaked hole being used like that just made it all the better.

Cloud gave a full-bodied shudder, not even needing his cock touched to come. But Zack gave him a hand anyway, reaching down and stroking Cloud through his orgasm.

He couldn’t resist leaving one last hickey on Cloud’s collarbone at the same time.

Then it was over, and Cloud moaned softly as he sank back down into the bed. He looked the very picture of a dishevelled, used mess; blond spikes damp with sweat and in complete disarray, covered in bite marks and bruises and cum. He was trembling and panting in the aftermath, utterly boneless.

Zack collapsed down beside him, not in a much better state himself.

“Gaia,” he groaned. “Cloud. That was… so fucking good. You’re so amazing. I fucking love you.”

“You fucking love me, or you love fucking me?” Apparently there was no such thing as being too exhausted to sass.

Zack gave Cloud a shit-eating grin . “Both.”

Cloud laughed and nudged his head against Zack’s in a gesture of affection, too fucked out to move any more than that. “Yeah, well. I fucking love you too.”


	9. Sefikura // office wall sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can you write a small thing on General Sephiroth being very domineering over Cadet Cloud."
> 
> Dunno if this really ended up being very domineering... maybe just vaguely domineering. But hey free cliché office-sex Sefikura smut! (It’s rushed and not that great, despite taking so long to get round to it, but. Smut.)
> 
> Also, this does refer to cadet Cloud specifically, as per the prompt. There's no ages specified, and I personally have a deeply ingrained fanon timeline in which Cloud doesn't join ShinRa until sixteen, and then spends a good two or three or more years as an infantryman/cadet. (And then only spends two years in a tank instead of five - if Nibelheim happens at all - so the OG ages line up again.) As far as I had in mind while writing this, he's probably been in the company a while and is over eighteen at this point. But I understand if it comes of as skeevy for those who, y'know, actually imagine things in their canon setting, oops. So just a heads up for that.
> 
> (Not that Seph should be screwing random cadets in his office anyway, regardless of them being cute and legal and totally willing, lol.)

Somewhere between Sephiroth’s teeth sinking into his throat and Sephiroth’s fingers slipping beneath the waistband of his uniform, Cloud decided he really, really didn’t care about consequences any more.

“What do you say, cadet?” Sephiroth’s voice was a low purr, breath ghosting against Cloud’s skin.

His hand cupped the outline of Cloud’s cock – fully erect already – through his underwear, but didn’t provide any more stimulation than that. Cloud knew better than to move or grind against Sephiroth himself.

“ _Please_ , sir. I want this.”

He wanted it. Oh, Gaia, he fucking wanted it. Sephiroth had barely even done anything yet. He’d pinned Cloud up against the wall, stripped him of his shirt, and tied Cloud’s wrists crossed together above his head with Cloud’s own scarf. And he’d touched Cloud, gloved hand spread as he mapped his way up from Cloud’s stomach to his chest, tilting Cloud’s head back so he could leave marks on the cadet’s bared neck.

That was it. And yet Cloud was already hard and desperately turned on, heartbeat pounding and unsteady.

It was the way Sephiroth looked at him, piercing green eyes narrowed as he stared at Cloud like prey to be conquered, owned, consumed. It sent a thrill of fear tingling down Cloud’s spine, but the accompanying thrill of lust was far greater.

Sephiroth’s fingers curled around Cloud’s cock, pumping him just once. Even that much was enough to make Cloud whimper.

He desperately wanted more, but he couldn’t be disappointed when he realised the reason Sephiroth stopped at one stroke. He withdrew his hand and went for Cloud’s fly instead, and then Cloud’s trousers and underwear were shoved down his thighs in one movement.

“Turn around,” Sephiroth ordered. And it was definitely an order.

Cloud did so, near stumbling in his haste. He braced his bound hands against the wall.

Sephiroth took a moment to appreciate the sight; the cadet was certainly an attractive young man, and looked incredibly fuckable naked and on display. He ran both hands down Cloud’s sides, down his thighs, then back up to take two handfuls of his ass.

“S-sir!” Cloud gasped.

Sephiroth smirked. He leaned forward, his hair brushing against Cloud bare skin. “You want me to use this pretty ass of yours?”

Gaia, Cloud could feel his cock twitch just hearing those words.

“ _Please_.”

For a moment Sephiroth’s fingers dug into Cloud’s ass, then he drew back and gave a firm slap to it. Cloud’s surprise made him cry out oh so prettily, and the red mark blossoming on his skin was equally as gorgeous.

With one hand he found the lube – he had subtly moved it into reach the moment such a cute, fuckable young thing had walked into his office, a foresight he was sure they both appreciated now – and slicked his fingers. He kept the gloves on. He had plenty of spare pairs.

Cloud shivered, heat curling through him as Sephiroth reached between his legs. His knuckles brushed against the underside of his cock, against his balls, teasing but not nearly enough.

Sephiroth’s other hand covered Cloud’s mouth, two fingers forcing their way between the cadet’s lips. They tasted of leather and sword oil. The purpose became apparent when Sephiroth’s lubed fingers found Cloud’s entrance, spreading their slickness there before the first pushed in, and Cloud’s otherwise loud groan was thankfully muffled.

He half sucked, half moaned around the fingers in his mouth, while their counterpart pair worked Cloud’s ass open. And Sephiroth was so close to him; Cloud could feel the caress of his hair, the brush of leather against skin, the heat practically radiating from his body as he finger-fucked Cloud. Cloud’s cock was already drooling pre-cum in response, bursts of heat shivering through him every time Sephiroth curled his fingers just like that.

“Spread your legs,” Sephiroth said, and Cloud obeyed helplessly. He must have looked like such a slut, legs apart as wide as they would go with his trousers still around his knees and his ass presented to the General. But, Gaia, he didn’t care. He would bend over for Sephiroth any day.

Cloud heard a zip being undone, the rustle of leather, and then there was the press of a blunt cockhead against his entrance. This time, Sephiroth didn’t tease. Cloud barely had time to catch his breath before it was pushing inside him.

Ohh, gods. It felt so huge. Sephiroth’s cock sank into Cloud’s ass, not fast, but steady and unrelenting, not stopping until Cloud was completely impaled on Sephiroth’s dick. Cloud couldn’t help the whimper that burst from his lips. He felt so full, stretched so wide, clenching and trembling around the hard length inside him. And _Gaia_ , it was fucking amazing.

“Good boy,” Sephiroth murmured, voice a low, seductive purr, and Cloud could have come right then.

It only got better. Sephiroth held Cloud in place, both hands on Cloud’s hips. He drew out, until just the tip of his cock was left teasingly inside Cloud’s hole. The next thrust in was harder, faster, and Cloud cried out as Sephiroth rammed into him.

“F-fuck…”

Another thrust in, this one purposefully hard. “What was that?”

“Fuck me. Gods, please, sir.” Cloud’s voice was barely coherent, close to begging. His eyes were glazed over, and they rolled back as Sephiroth fucked him from behind. It had been rushed, and the stretch of it ached a little, but Cloud liked that too. And the spikes of pleasure every time Sephiroth slammed home – _Sephiroth_ , Sephiroth’s cock in Cloud’s ass – threatened to tear apart what little control he had left.

Cloud whimpered in disappointment when Sephiroth pulled out entirely. He was spun back round to face Sephiroth again, back slamming against the wall. Sephiroth hooked his hands beneath Cloud’s knees, yanking them up. The trousers were in the way – impatiently, Sephiroth tore Cloud’s boots off, and the last of his clothing quickly followed. With the space free, Sephiroth pressed back in again, pinning Cloud suspended against the wall with his own strength and bodyweight.

Cloud was bent almost in half, knees up by his ears, and ass in the perfect position for Sephiroth to use. Sephiroth shoved back inside him, and Cloud’s moan sounded like pure bliss.

He was making too much noise – Sephiroth had to slap his hand over Cloud’s mouth again, eyes blazing. Sephiroth’s other hand was still on Cloud’s hip, fingers digging in with an iron grip. Cloud hoped there would be bruises.

All Cloud could do was let his arms wrap around Sephiroth’s neck, bound hands clenching into fists, and cling on desperately as Sephiroth fucked him against the wall. He was gasping a litany of moans and cries and sobs of pleasure, even muffled behind Sephiroth’s hand. Sephiroth’s strength was unreal… he could pick Cloud up and fuck him like this like it was the easiest thing in the world,  and there wasn’t a thing Cloud could have done to stop him. Not that he wanted to stop – gods, don’t stop, don’t ever stop – but that raw _power_ , just using him… fuck, it turned him on so much more than it should have.

As if he wasn’t turned on enough already.

Cloud’s cock bobbed in the space between their bodies, flushed and beaded with pre-cum, aching with how damn hard he was. He needed to come, gods. Every thrust of Sephiroth’s cock was sending white-hot bursts of pleasure scorching through him, and the pressure of it was becoming unbearable. A hand around his cock, a few quick, harsh strokes, and Cloud would hit his peak, he knew it. But he didn’t dare reach down to touch himself (and it would’ve been awkward besides, his hands were tied a little too weirdly to be able to jerk off).

Sephiroth seemed to be nearing the edge as well. His focus had slipped, his hand dropping from Cloud’s mouth to grip his throat instead; not tightly, but just the threat of it made Cloud’s heart pound even faster.

“S-sephiroth…” He couldn’t form the words, he just _needed it_.

Sephiroth’s eyes dropped to Cloud’s erection, then snapped back to stare at the cadet’s face. So desperate; eyes glazed and cheek flushed crimson, lips parted helplessly as he tried to beg for his release.

He was in a good mood. The boy was cute, and a good fuck, and Sephiroth would bet he looked even more delectable when he came. So he took Cloud’s cock in his hand, and Cloud gave a full-bodied shudder even with just that much contact. Sephiroth pumped his cock with harsh, rough strokes, squeezing the sensitive organ near to the point of pain. But Cloud only seemed to get off on that all the more.

As it turned out, Sephiroth was right. The pretty little thing was lovely in the midst of orgasm.

Cloud moaned, low and shaky, utterly overtaken by as his own pleasure hit its peak. He barely noticed when Sephiroth’s eyes narrowed, answering Cloud’s moan with a low groan of his own as he came as well, buried deep inside Cloud’s ass.

Cloud’s head was spinning, chest heaving as he tried to get enough air. Sephiroth’s cock slid out, and Cloud was set back down on his feet, but he stayed leaning heavily against the wall anyway. He was pretty sure his knees weren’t up to supporting him right at that moment.

Sephiroth had already cleaned himself up and was back to being near spotless in his uniform by the time Cloud finally managed to take note of his surroundings.

“You may use the couch if you need to recover for a moment,” Sephiroth said. Cloud stared at him blankly for a moment, and still seemed to be trembling slightly, so Sephiroth picked him up and placed him on the couch himself, unwinding the scarf from Cloud’s wrists along the way.

Cloud flushed again once his scrambled brain caught up enough to realise. Sephiroth collected the rest of Cloud’s clothes and placed the garments on the couch beside him, as well as offering him a small washcloth for Cloud to clean off the evidence of his orgasm, which was currently spattered across his stomach.

“Thanks…” Cloud inwardly cursed himself – just saying thanks like that seemed so juvenile and pathetic. He smiled instead, though it was probably a stupid, just-got-fucked smile. “Thank you,” he repeated, a lot more confident. “That was so good.”

It was enough to earn him a small smile from Sephiroth in return. Cloud could feel Sephiroth’s eyes on him as he gathered and redressed himself. Once he was done, Sephiroth ushered him to the door with a hand on the small of his back. Although Cloud felt a little disheartened to be so blatantly kicked out, he was still glowing too much for it to truly dampen his mood.

Sephiroth stood in the doorway with Cloud for a moment, thoughtfully appraising the young man.

“Mm. It was good,” Sephiroth eventually decided. “Perhaps even worth a repeat performance sometime.” He nodded once, then closed the door.

Which was just as well, really, because Cloud would have been embarrassed if Sephiroth had caught him punching the air in victory.


	10. Strifesodos // bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you find smutty little things that you've written and never crossposted from Tumblr. x)
> 
> Post-DOC setting Strifesodos with blindfolds, gags, collars, cuffs, rope bondage, spreader bar, nipple clamps, etc.

“Alright, precious?” Genesis asked, running a hand along Cloud’s heaving sides.

It was so cute how worked up he got when Genesis had barely touch him. He had stripped Cloud down early on. It had been slow – sensual, perhaps – taking the time to run his fingers over the newly exposed skin.

Cloud obligingly remained still while Genesis re-adorned him. Blindfold on first; a deep blue strip of silk, of course, because this was Genesis. He ran his fingers through Cloud’s hair, lingering there, their faces so tantalisingly close. Cloud could feel Genesis’ breath, warm against his lips, and he leaned in seeking the kiss he craved.

Genesis granted his wish. Their lips met, briefly and hotly, then Genesis pulled away and shoved a ball gag into Cloud’s mouth instead.

“Mmnph,” Cloud protested, but he settled down when Genesis kissed the corner of his mouth instead.

“You did want your full regalia this evening, didn’t you, Cloud? What was it? Blindfold, gag, collar, cuffs… tie you up and spread you out so I can have my way with you as much as I please…” Genesis’ voice was low and suggestive by the end.

Cloud gave a little shudder at that. “Nnn.”

Gaia, yes. That was what he wanted.

Sometimes they did romantic. Sometimes they were happy just to spend time together. Sometimes, when Cloud had had a bad day, when he felt needy, worthless, like his control was slipping… he asked Genesis for this.

Genesis wrapped a hand around Cloud’s throat. Just gently, but it was enough to make Cloud’s breath rush out heavily through his nose, anticipation pounding his heart. There was the whisper of leather, such a familiar sensation against his bare skin. Genesis fastened a collar around Cloud’s neck – thick and padded, tight enough that Cloud could just feel the pressure of it, a constant reminder of his position.

Genesis hooked a finger through the D-ring at the front and tugged, jerking Cloud forward.

“Arms behind your back,” he ordered.

Cloud didn’t hesitate. Genesis ran a finger down Cloud’s spine, smiling as Cloud arched from the ticklish tingle of it, before pulling his arms together and binding them. Elbow to wrist, across the small of his back parallel to the ground. There was plenty to spare, and Cloud looked so precious all bound up in the soft, sky-blue rope. They’d picked it out specially to match his eyes. Genesis wound it around Cloud’s shoulders, his chest, his stomach, creating an intricate little harness.

“So pretty,” Genesis murmured. It was hardly an exaggeration either. It was a beautiful juxtaposition, all Cloud’s lean muscle and scars and strength, wrapped up in baby blue.

Cloud made a small noise of alarm as Genesis shoved him back so that the fell onto the bed. He was on his back, arms beneath him. Genesis took Cloud’s ankles in a powerful grip with either hand, manually moving them so they were next to Cloud’s ass, his knees bent and upright. Cloud gamely kept himself in the position while Genesis found a handful of leather straps and bound Cloud’s thighs and calves pressed together.

The final touch was a set of ankle cuffs – leather again, matching Cloud’s collar – and the spreader bar to keep them apart.

Well, maybe not quite final. On a whim, Genesis scooped up a set of nipple clamps.

“Mmn!” Cloud arched up, breathing heavily as Genesis clamped the first into place. The second one earned him a groan.

Perfect.

Genesis took Cloud’s face between his hands, licking at Cloud’s stretched-wide lips in a messy approximation of a kiss. After everything Cloud had been through, he still trusted Genesis enough to tie him up and leave him helpless like this. Not that Cloud was helpless – either of them could break through such meagre restraints in a moment with their SOLDIER strength – but the sentiment was there. Genesis… appreciated that.

“Alright, precious?”

They had barely done anything yet, but Cloud was already panting through the gag in his mouth. Cloud craved this; feared it, loved it. With someone he trusted and was involved with sexually, the whole tumult of nerves and need and anticipation became an undeniable turn on.

Cloud nodded.

“If it gets too much, you know the signal for out, right?”

Another nod.

Genesis smirked and got to work.

Cloud gave a full-bodied sigh behind his gag, laying back in surrender. He wanted this; needed it. It wasn’t so often any more. He’d become so much stronger, so much more confident. He was a grown man, not the awkward, prickly teen he’d been all those years ago. But some things never changed. There were still times couldn’t stand the pressure of being in control, of trying to be strong and fucking failing. Times when he would fail himself. Fail the others.

The opportunity to give up that control and to surrender was a blessed relief.

It didn’t hurt that Genesis was fucking amazing at making him feel good too. He knew of Cloud’s most sensitive spots, exactly where to run his hands to make Cloud shiver beneath him. He tugged at Cloud’s nipples with his teeth, just enough to make Cloud whine and squirm. He left hickeys on the inside of Cloud’s thighs.

“Hnngh!” Cloud groaned, the sound one of pure pleasure.

Genesis intended to wring that sound out of Cloud as much as possible.

He took Cloud’s cock into his mouth, tongue curling around his length, and Cloud’s hips jerked up. Genesis held him down with one hand, reminding him to stay still.

Although Cloud trembled with the effort, he gamely didn’t move any further. Even when Genesis swallowed the whole of his cock down, right to the base. He moaned loudly behind his gag though.

Genesis’ other hand groped for the lube he’d put aside in preparation for this moment.

He took his damn time, easing two fingers inside of Cloud while still sucking him off. Tormenting was half the fun of this game, and Genesis was an expert in working Cloud to the edge and keeping him there. Swallowing around him just like that, curling his fingers against that perfect spot inside him, until Cloud was making low, incomprehensible noises with every touch. There was a slick sheen of sweat over his flushed skin, muscles trembling.

Genesis tongued at Cloud’s throat, mixing the taste of leather and Cloud’s skin.

The other half of the fun was getting to fuck Cloud until he was a gorgeous, blissed out mess.

“Alright?” Genesis asked one more time, with a gentle touch to Cloud’s cheek. The groan he got in reply was definitely an affirmative.

Cloud arched, his muffled moans low and ragged as Genesis thrust into him.

Genesis moaned as well, head hanging forward as he held himself above Cloud. Cloud was so damn hot and tight around his cock… and he was his for Genesis to use for both of their pleasure. And with both of them as enhanced as they were, there was a lot of use to be had.

Genesis fucked Cloud on his back first, and all it took was that and Genesis’ hand around Cloud’s aching erection to drag his first orgasm out of him.

The first of several. They were SOLDIERs, after all. He pulled Cloud upright, onto his knees, and positioned him on with his chest pressed against the headboard while Genesis fucked him from behind. He picked Cloud bodily up, folding him nearly in half with his knees up by his ears while Genesis fucked him against the wall.

Cloud was beyond incoherent, and frankly, Genesis wasn’t much better off. Sweat dripped from his bangs, his whole body flushed and overloaded with pleasure. Cloud had gone limp and malleable in Genesis’ arms, trails of saliva dribbling from the corners of his mouth. He head had fallen back, like he didn’t even have the strength to support himself that much anymore. It was Cloud’s enthusiastic nod when Genesis checked that he was still okay and the achingly hard erection, leaking pre-come again, that told just how much he was enjoying it.

Cloud screamed behind the gag as he came again, and Genesis wasn’t far behind him. He shot his load deep into Cloud’s writhing body, moaning Cloud’s name as he did so.

Genesis rested their foreheads together, holding Cloud up mostly with the weight on his own body. Genesis’ knees were pretty damn shaky by that point as well.

The spreader bar and the straps around Cloud’s legs came off first, letting Cloud’s feet touch the ground and support some of his own weight. Genesis untied the rope as well, freeing Cloud’s arms, before relocating the both of them to the best.

They collapsed into a sweaty, exhausted, satisfied heap. Genesis removed the blindfold and a gag… but he kept the collar on, for now.

“Nnng,” was all Cloud was capable of saying, even without the ball gag in his mouth.

“Mmm,” Genesis agreed.

His hands skittered across Cloud’s chest, absently finding the nipple clamps and removing those. Cloud gave a pained noise at that – it hurt more coming off than going on.

Genesis nudged his forehead against Cloud’s in a gentle, kittenish gesture of affection, rubbing the abused nubs soothingly until Cloud calmed down again.

“Was good,” Cloud managed to mumble, still slurring the words somewhat.

“Feel better?”

“Mn.” Cloud stretched out, working the aches and kinks out of his abused body. He was still thrumming from his euphoric high. He twined his fingers with Genesis’. “Heavenly.”

It really was. This was the closed thing to utopia Cloud had ever experienced.

“I’m glad.”

Cloud had recovered enough to get a mischievous glint in his eye. “Next time… ’s my turn to do that to you.”

“Ohh, you are more than welcome to,” Genesis purred.


	11. Sefikura // knotting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick fill for the kink meme.
> 
> Prompt: “Sephiroth/Cloud! in that order. Kink: knotting! May be dub-con*, CC timeline. Please! :)”
> 
> *The only dub-con element included is that arousal makes Cloud stupid, so he didn’t listen to Seph beforehand and then got surprised by the knotting being a thing, lol. But he is all about being there for the sexytimes. Also, not ABO, just knot is just a uniquely weird Sephiroth thing in this AU.

Cloud’s hands were buried in Sephiroth’s hair, and his lips were hot and insistent and delicious. So delicious. Cloud knew how to kiss in ways that sent sparks of lust straight to Sephiroth’s cock.

Sephiroth growled. All he wanted to do was shove Cloud down onto the bed and give him the pounding he was begging for, but…

“Cloud, listen.”

Big blue eyes stared straight into Sephiroth’s, glassy with lust. “I… I need you. Bad. Can we talk later?” And then those lips were back against Sephiroth’s, Cloud’s tongue delving into his mouth as he deepened the kiss.

Sephiroth gripped Cloud’s hips and pulled him closer, and Cloud made a groan of contentment against Sephiroth’s mouth.

Sephiroth bit at Cloud’s lower lip as he reluctantly dragged himself away. “This is important.” But, Gaia, it was getting pretty damn hard to remember why he cared.

Cloud didn’t seem to care either. “Nn,” he agreed offhandedly, lowering his mouth to Sephiroth’s throat instead.

“The last labs–” Sephiroth started, then hissed when Cloud bit down.

Cloud blinked, shaking himself from his aroused stupor. “You okay?” he managed to ask. He was horny as hell, and fuck, it was killing him to stop, but anything involving the labs was pretty serious.

“I am fine. But there were some changes you ought to be aware of.”

“Is this like the wing thing?” Cloud’s brows creased with growing concern. “'Cause you know that doesn’t make you any different as far as I’m concerned. I don’t care what extra apendages or weird biology you have, you’re human and you’re my boyfriend and I love you, and also I need your dick.”

Sephiroth choked on a quiet laugh. “You are rather adorable when you’re as turned on as this.”

Maybe adorable wasn’t quite the right phrase. ‘Sexy as hell’ was perhaps more accurate, especially when Cloud ground his hips down against Sephiroth’s undeniable arousal and drew a heady moan out of both of them.

Cloud lowered one hand to stroke Sephiroth’s cock, jutting from the open trousers that had been shoved down just far enough to let Cloud have his fun. “Are you still okay if we do this?”

Cloud was biting his lip, clearly desperate for it but not wanting to push Sephiroth if he wasn’t in the mood.

“Ye _sss_.” Sephiroth’s reply cut off into another hiss of pleasure, his hips bucking up as Cloud stroked him. Cloud had thought ahead enough to bring lube with him, slicking Sephiroth’s cock with it.

“I want you in me.”

“You may get more than you bargained for,” Sephiroth tried to warn. “I am happy to engage in intercourse, but the biological changes will effect–”

Cloud didn’t stop to listen. He centred himself over Sephiroth’s lap, arms wrapped around Sephiroth’s shoulders and one hand buried in his hair. He sank down onto Sephiroth’s cock, already well prepared and slick inside himself; he’d wanted this badly enough to get himself ready beforehand.

They both groaned.

“Nn. Cloud–”

There was something important he had meant to say, but Sephiroth’s train of thought had been entirely derailed. _Gods._ He would never grow tired of how fucking good it felt being inside Cloud. So hot and tight.

His hands slid down Cloud’s sides, gripping his hips firmly.

“Ahh,” Cloud breathed, eyes closed and an expression of utter ecstacy on his face. “Gaia, fuck, I… I needed this so much. Sephiroth… mmn, your dick feels amazing.”

Sephiroth growled low in his throat as Cloud rode him mercilessly. He had come to acknowledge he had certain weakness when it came to his younger blond lover (“he has you wrapped around his pinky,” Zack had laughed once, and Sephiroth ensured he would not be saying such a thing again), but a horny, needy, sexual Cloud would truly be the death of him.

It was quick and messy and hot as hell. Sephiroth’s nails dug into Cloud’s skin as he thrust up into him; Cloud’s fingers tangled into Sephiroth’s hair, tugging in a way that sent bursts of arousal straight to Sephiroth’s cock; their mouths met in desperate, open-mouthed kisses, before parting ways again to leave hickeys or murmur senseless pleas.

“Sephiroth!” Cloud cried out, his cock twitching as Sephiroth’s thick, hard length brushed over his sweet spot. His face was flushed, skin heated and slick with sweat. “P-please, _yes_.”

He was close, and Sephiroth wasn’t far behind. The tension and heat built inexorably as his cock  pounded into Cloud’s deliciously tight ass.

“S-seph…” Cloud’s grip tightened, his breath coming in gasping moans.

Impossibly tight; it felt like Cloud hadn’t loosened at all. Sephiroth’s cock pulled at Cloud’s stretched-out hole as he withdrew, slamming back in again and rubbing every inch inside of Cloud in that way that was making him writhe.

“ _Seph!_ ”

Cloud’s tone finally cut through the dizzying haze of arousal; there was something panicked and afraid there. Sephiroth stopped, letting Cloud come to a rest in his lap with his cock buried to the hilt inside him. Cloud was trembling.

“It’s too big, I can’t…”

“You’ve taken my cock plenty of times before,” Sephiroth said. He raised his hips, not quite thrusting, but letting his cock grind inside of Cloud.

Cloud cried out, mixed pleasure and pain. He clenched down around Sephiroth, involuntarily, forcing a moan out of Sephiroth as well. So _tight_  – too tight, Cloud was right.

Ah. Sephiroth remembered what he had meant to say earlier.

He ran a soothing hand down Cloud’s back. “It must be the knot starting,” he murmured.

Cloud did not sound soothed. “The knot?!”

“Another minor mutation, apparently.”

Cloud sank his teeth into his bottom lip, squirming. Fuck. _Fuck._  Sephiroth had been trying to tell him. He just hadn’t expected… Sephiroth’s cock was big to start with, and Cloud loved the way it felt being stretched out and filled by that hot, thick hardness. He was used to taking it now, but even that had been a bit of a challenge when their relationship had first gotten so heated. Bigger again was more than he could take.

When Cloud didn’t answer beyond a few heaving, shaky breaths, Sephiroth drew out of him slowly. Not all the way, just enough to allow the swelling base of his cock to stretch open Cloud’s ass even further.

“Ffffuck, Seph.”

“Is it too much?”

It was. It really fucking was, but at the same time Cloud was so close, so desperately turned on, that maybe he didn’t care as much as he should.

“Ohh, gods,” Cloud groaned. “Just finish it, do me, please!”

Sephiroth slid out of Cloud entirely, expression dark with need. He shoved Cloud back down onto the bed, pinning his wrists above his head. Cloud’s legs spread, his back arching as Sephiroth settled above him.

Sephiroth ground his flushed erection against Cloud’s, drawing a moan out of both of them. Cloud couldn’t help but stare, eyes wide and glassy. It didn’t look so different, and when Cloud reached out to stroke them together it felt the same in his hand. Hot and heavy.

The knot was new, though, and Cloud’s heartrate spiked again as he briefly groped it. It didn’t look too unnatural, just… daunting. Big. It felt hard and tense, and Sephiroth groaned lowly at the contact.

It was too much. Sephiroth couldn’t wait any longer, the head of his cock nudging at Cloud’s entrance again and sinking in easily. It was only when it got to the swollen knot at the base that Cloud gasped.

“N-nng!”

“You can take it,” Sephiroth growled.

Cloud gave a choked sob, stretched to his limits as Sephiroth forced his way inside. He gripped Sephiroth’s shoulders, wrapping his legs around the man’s waist.

“F-fuck, _fuck_ …”

Sephiroth couldn’t fuck him so deeply anymore, not without hurting Cloud more than he wanted. He stayed buried mostly inside of Cloud, taking him in shallow but powerful thrusts. It hardly made a difference, the way that hardness rubbed every inch inside of Cloud turning him on just as much.

Cloud moaned helplessly, caught between the burn of being stretched open so wide and the overwhelming pleasure of it. Fuck. He didn’t think it was possible, but the knot felt like it was getting even bigger. There was no way Sephiroth would be able to even pull out of him now.

Sephiroth gripped Cloud’s cock, stroking him firmly.

“Aahh!! Nn, S-sephiroth…” Cloud whimpered.

He barely needed the encouragement, utterly overwhelmed. His eyes slammed shut, back arched and body trembling as he shot his load over Sephiroth’s hand and his own stomach, writhing on the huge, hard knot buried in his ass all the while.

Sephiroth kissed him, devouring Cloud’s desperate moans. He’d come fucking hard. And he was dragging Sephiroth down with him, tight ass clenching around Sephiroth’s aching dick.

Sephiroth moaned, his cock twitching and heat burning through him as he came deep inside of Cloud, flooding his younger lover with his seed. “Fuck,” he breathed, eyebrows furrowed and lips parted in pleasure.

Cloud gave a deep sigh in response as he sank bonelessly into the covers. They clung to each other, flushed and panting.

“Oh, gods,” Cloud groaned softly. He squirmed – the knot was still inside him, still hard.

Sephiroth’s groan was equally as emphatic. His cock pulsed, over and over; not as intense as his initial orgasm, but it still sent waves of pleasure washing over him each time. His eyes were glassy and distant as he stared down at his ravaged, sex-mussed boyfriend.

“I-it’s not stopping,” Cloud said.

Sephiroth moved, and regretted it. Everything felt over-sensitive, his whole body hyperaware, but the knot was still fucking there and he couldn’t do a damn thing about it. “I noticed,” he gasped.

Cloud laughed softly, then shuddered as Sephiroth’s dick twitched inside him, filling him up with another hot gush of cum. Fuck. He was so spent, and his abused ass was going to feel like hell tomorrow, but… that was filthy and kind of hot.

It was a little difficult to manoeuvre, but they managed to shift to lying on their sides, face to face and still very intimately connected. All they could do was hold onto each other, sharing kisses and soft moans every time Sephiroth shifted and rubbed inside of Cloud, or Cloud trembled and clenched down around Sephiroth.

They ended up a shattered mess, both of them. Still shivering in the aftermath of their pleasure, too exhausted to move. The knot finally, gradually shrank enough for Sephiroth to slide free from Cloud – Cloud gave a full-bodied shudder and moaned as he did so – but even then neither of them were capable of doing anything but rest against each other.

“Nn…”

“Are you alright, Cloud?”

“I’m not gonna be able to walk tomorrow,” Cloud mumbled. “But it felt… really good. Is it gonna be like that every time now?”

“I don’t know,” Sephiroth admitted.

Cloud sleepily reached up to touch the frown on Sephiroth’s lips. “’s okay. Whatever mutations or shit, we can work though 'em. I’ll still be here.”

“You are sweeter than I deserve.”

He pillowed his head against Sephiroth’s shoulder, halfway to dozing, but Cloud still spared the energy to smile at his boyfriend. “Jus’ lemme know, though. I’m gonna need a lot more prep and lube if we do that again.”

Sephiroth laughed and kissed Cloud’s forehead.


	12. ASGZC// incubi AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a series of sentence starter prompts; this request was "'That is the tenth demon summoning this week holy shit' for the OT5 (cause incubus haunted Cloud)".

Cloud was pretty sure he’d died and gone to heaven. Several times over, probably. He was utterly exhausted, but in the most pleasurable way possible. He had ceased to exist as a human being and had instead become a being of pure, weightless satisfaction.

He was thoroughly incapable of moving, but that was okay because he didn’t want to move anyway. His head was pillowed on the chest of the gorgeous silver-haired incubus named Sephiroth. The big handsome one, Angeal, was spooned next to Cloud, those large and deliciously tactile hands of his resting on Cloud’s hips. The playful, spiky-haired menace that was Zack had finally settled with his head resting on Cloud’s thigh.

Even after what must have been at least three rounds of mind-blowing sex, they were still showering Cloud with gentle affection; tender kisses to the top of his head, the caress of fingers rubbing soft circles against his skin.

The hairs on the back of Cloud’s neck rose as the room flooded with static energy and the dull of burn of otherworldly light. There was a hint of smoke in the air as the sigil at the foot of the bed charred a little deeper into the wooden flooring. (He was gonna need to fix that at some point… it wasn’t even his room.) The world around him shuddered for a moment before settling back into normalcy.

The bed dipped as the formerly absent Genesis appeared on it. The incubus moved with the grace of a dancer even as the crawled over to where his other lovers were resting. They shifted to make space for him.

“How are you doing, precious?” Genesis purred, kissing Cloud full on the mouth.

Cloud moaned quietly in response. “Mmn.”

Genesis smiled. “Yes, that’s what I thought.” They had thoroughly worn Cloud out.

It hadn’t been too bad at the start, when Cloud had first summoned them. They had their turns with Cloud one at a time, keeping him company during the nights.  And again, a little longer each time. Then Cloud – oh, what a _lovely_ human – had requested all of them to stay with him.

Of course, the incubi had no complaints. They were lovers themselves, when not seducing humans in order to feed, and the chance to truly spend some time together was greatly appreciated. The chance to spend some time all together and with Cloud as well even more so. But they were four incubi, and he was one human. There were limits to how much he could handle.

“Here, I brought you something to help restore your energy,” Genesis said. Cloud blinked his eyes open; Genesis was holding something that looked like a bunch of grapes, but they were a bright orange-red that Cloud had never seen in any normal variety of the fruit.

“Ngh.” Cloud wasn’t capable of forming words, his brain still not quite having recovered from the thorough fucking he’d received, but he attempted to show his appreciation in the tone of his moan.

Moving with a synchronisation that spoke of centuries of knowing each other, they split the not-grapes between them so each could take a turn feeding Cloud, smiling fondly.

Sephiroth cupped Cloud’s jaw, tilting his head back. His fingers brushed against Cloud’s lips before being replaced by one of the fruits. It was sweet and incredibly juicy, with a touch of warmth to it. Cloud perked up immediately.

They took it in turns delicately feeding Cloud by hand, even once he’d recovered enough energy that he could’ve done it himself. Cloud laughed.

Angeal was pleased to see him revive. “It’s good you’ve got little more colour in your face again. We overworked you – I apologise.”

“I loved it,” Cloud said sincerely. Even if they had taken a little too much energy from him, every single aspect of what they’d done had felt wonderful.

Zack leaned over, resting his arms on Cloud’s chest. “Hey,” he grinned, “you spilled a bit.” True; a little of the juice from the grapes had spilled down Cloud’s chin. Zack lapped it up with his tongue, then gave the same treatment to Cloud’s lips for good measure.

Cloud shivered, pleasurable heat starting to curl through him. The last thing they need was to start _that_ again, but, Gaia, he loved what these men did to him. Incubi. Whatever. “Mm, Zack…”

Sephiroth frowned. At first Cloud thought it was because of Zack getting too frisky again, but it seemed he was listening to something else. Footsteps, coming up the stairs.

“Do you have housemates, Cloud?”

The question answered itself with a loud knock at the door.

“Cloud _Strife_.”

“Oh. Uh. That’s Aerith.”

“That is the _tenth_ demon summoning this week, holy shit. Haven’t I told you that kind of energy completely messes up my work?”

“She’s an enchantress. I deliver her potions and magic shit in return for this room.”

“Huh,” Zack commented. “She sounds nice.”

“Yeah. Her girlfriend, Tifa, grew up in the same village as me, so she introduced us.”

“Cloud, I’m coming in” Aerith warned firmly, and Cloud jumped.

He quickly raised his voice to reply through the door. “Ahh, s-sorry! I–”

It was a little too late, though. Aerith opened the door anyway, standing there with her arms folded. She blinked, then her eyebrows raised at the sight that greeted her. Cloud was entirely naked, splattered with questionable fluids, and surrounded by four equally naked and extremely attractive men who also happened to be sporting a pair of horns each.

“Oh, I see. Incubi summoning,” she corrected herself.

Cloud flushed bright red, grabbing the sheets and trying to cover himself up as best he could. “It’s not—” Oh, who was he kidding? It was exactly what it looked like. Shit. “I didn’t mean to. I found that weird charm of yours and I was gonna give it back, but it was kinda dirty from hanging around behind the bookcase for ages, so I tried to clean it but it got all hot, and when I dropped it it spawned that sigil on the floor…”

Aerith started laughing. “Weird charm? You mean the thing that looks like a _dick?_ And you jerk it off to summon an incubus. Huh, I wondered where that had got to.”

Cloud felt like he was going to spontaneously combust from embarrassment. Even worse, now Zack was sniggering too. “It was an accident….”

“Okay, but that doesn’t explain the other nine summonings.”

Genesis flashed Aerith a dazzling smile. “We are _very_ good in bed, miss. It’s not his fault he couldn’t resist us coming back for more.”

“Genesis!!”

Aerith hid her mouth behind her hand – a valiant effort, but it did nothing to hide her mirth. “Ahem,” she said, managing to suppress an upcoming case of the giggles. “While I do not object to you gentlemen entertaining my delivery boy however you see fit, you’re going to need to find another place to move between planes. It really does mess up all my enchantments when you do that.”

“Our apologies,” Angeal rumbled.

“You didn’t realise,” Aerith said, waving a dismissive hand before looking pointedly at her mortified blond lodger. “Although Cloud should’ve known better. You can use that portal to go back to your plane this evening if you like, but I’ll be closing it and exorcising this room tomorrow. Might I suggest the abandoned church just across from here for future rendezvous?”

“Oh my gods,” Cloud groaned. Aerith was taking the whole thing way too calmly, and it was only making his embarrassment worse. Especially as the incubi seemed to be in agreement that it was a good idea.

“We can set up a bunch of mattress and pillows in a big nest, it’d be super comfy!” Zack suggested.

Angeal considered it. “Where are you intending to get those from?”

“Shops?”

“You can’t pay for goods with blowjobs, Zack,” Sephiroth said.

“Why not? It worked last time. And Gen does it too.”

Aerith laughed lightly. “I’ll leave you to it, then. Congrats on the sex, Cloud.” She winked at him as she left.


	13. Sefikura // making out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes you just need 2,000 words of your OTP slowly touching and kissing each other in exquisite amounts of detail. There is really nothing else to this fic apart from that. Just Sefikura smoochies, with an attempted focus on exploration and the sexual tension between them. 
> 
> It's not even NSFW, I feel like I'm ruining the theme of this ficlet collection. But I don't really have anywhere else to put it, so.

Cloud leaned his weight back against the kitchen counter. He needed more alcohol. Gaia. Fuck. Two beers were not enough to deal with the fact _Sephiroth_ had come up and danced with him.

He hadn’t even known Sephiroth was at the party. He must have looked like such an idiot!

Zack had dragged Cloud onto the dancefloor, telling him to loosen up, and Cloud had been willing enough to go along with it. Maybe he had danced too enthusiastically, thrown his arms out too wildly, but Zack did the same until they were both breathless and laughing. It was definitely a lot more fun that skulking in a corner like he usually did at these kind of things. He wasn’t even going to question why Zack had a goddamn stripper pole.

Cloud had been so caught up in the music. He hadn’t noticed until Sephiroth was right there. He’d kept dancing, and then Sephiroth’s hands were on Cloud’s hips and his eyes bright with amusement as he smiled down at Cloud’s flushed face.

Cloud didn’t think he’d ever sobered up so quickly as when the song had ended and they’d both blinked themselves out of the stupor.

Retreating to the kitchen, Cloud had tried to steady his rapid breathing. It was partially exertion – he really had been putting his all into dancing – but also the fact he’d been so damn _close_ to his idol. His skin felt like it was burning where Sephiroth had touched him, his legs trembling as he remembered the way he – _he_ – had spun Sephiroth around. Their faces had been so close… he could’ve leaned in and kissed him. There was a part of him that had wanted to, consequences be damned.

He hadn’t expected Sephiroth to come after him.

“Are you alright?” Sephiroth asked, his concern seeming genuine.

“I-I’m fine,” Cloud stuttered as Sephiroth approached, though he didn’t come too close this time, giving Cloud his space. Sephiroth thought it was his fault Cloud had freaked out, and apparently worried enough to check on him. Oh, gods. Cloud’s heart couldn’t handle him being _nice_ as well.

“I’m sorry, I just needed a second to breathe.”

Sephiroth nodded. “I understand. It was very crowded, and you did look as though you were starting to overheat. Can I get you some water?”

Cloud was pretty sure it was less overheating and more due to how much he’d been blushing – he could feel that same heat rising to his face again under Sephiroth’s scrutiny. He nodded without really comprehending the question.

Sephiroth filled him a glass of water; their fingers brushed as he passed it over. Even without the music and the magic of dancing together, his touch felt electric. From the heated look in Sephiroth’s eyes, he felt it too.

Cloud didn’t even take a sip, putting the glass to the side as Sephiroth moved in closer. He gladly let the man trap him there against the counter. Cloud couldn’t look away, even though it was making his knees feel weak to be caught in Sephiroth’s gaze.

Cloud licked his dried lips. “Why are you paying attention to me?”

“Zack speaks very highly of you. It was fun dancing together. And I happen to find you very attractive.”

Shit. Cloud was pretty sure his heart skipped a beat. Sephiroth thought _Cloud_ was attractive? Sephiroth thought Cloud was attractive, and he was leaning over Cloud with his hands on the counter on either side of Cloud’s waist and his knee between Cloud’s legs. Not touching him at all, not yet; just tantalisingly, breathtakingly near.

He was even more gorgeous up close. He wasn’t dressed in uniform for the party, just the leather trousers and a button-up shirt. But he still had the latter undone halfway to expose his chest, and the sleeves rolled up to reveal muscular forearms. His face was all high cheekbones and long eyelashes and that piercing green gaze. Cloud didn’t dare look down at the man’s lips, all too aware of the urge to press his own against them.

“It kind of goes without saying, but I find you incredibly attractive as well,” Cloud said, his laughter a little on the breathy side.

Sephiroth smiled. “Perhaps, but it pleases me to hear that regardless.” He leaned in until Cloud could feel the warm of his breath ghosting against his jaw. “May I touch you?”

Oh, gods. Cloud moaned softly as he replied, “ _Please_.”

The warmth of Sephiroth’s hands on his hips returned, only this time it was much more deliberate. Firm, his thumbs rubbing slow circles against Cloud’s hipbones.

Cloud wanted to touch too. His hands shook a little as he reached out, resting them on Sephiroth’s exposed chest. That muscle definition was unbelievable – Cloud ran his finger down, tracing Sephiroth’s sternum.

It felt like a dream; one of those dreams when time seemed to slow. Every movement of Sephiroth’s hands, gradually inching up Cloud’s sides, splaying across his stomach over the top of his damp shirt, was slow and firm and deliberate. He was barely touching him, really, but that only made Cloud shiver all the more.

For Cloud’s part, his slowly worked his hand upwards too. He mapped out the lines of Sephiroth’s collarbones, and when Sephiroth only smiled at him (did it still count as a smile if it was accompanied by that heated, heavy-lidded gaze?) Cloud continued to lift his hand to Sephiroth’s throat. He ran his thumb along Sephiroth’s jaw, then finally cupped the man’s cheek. Cloud’s breath caught, unable to believe he was really touching _Sephiroth_ like this.

Sephiroth’s hand covered Cloud’s own, holding it in place as he tilted his head into the contact. Cloud felt every hair on his body stand on end as Sephiroth turned to kiss the palm of his hand.

Cloud bit down on his bottom lip, swallowing the moan that threatened to bubble out of him. “Sephiroth—”

Sephiroth tangled their fingers together, his through Cloud’s, as he closed the last of the distance between them. The length of his torso pressed against Cloud’s, his other hand at the small of Cloud’s back. He lifted their twined hands and brushed his lips against Cloud’s knuckles.

Cloud was pretty sure he was about to implode. His face was beet-red, breathing unsteady. There was no way he could even try to form words; anything he said would assuredly come out only as a moan at this point. He’d never been left so utterly flustered by such simple, gentle affection before.

He was so close to him. Sephiroth leaned in, his nose brushing against Cloud’s, their foreheads pressing together. Sephiroth was staring straight at him, a hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth, and honestly Cloud could have gotten lost in his eyes for days.

Cloud wanted to kiss him. Needed to.

Sephiroth still held one of his hands, thumb stroking lazy circles over Cloud’s knuckles. The other hand Cloud slid around to the back of Sephiroth’s scalp. He didn’t sink his fingers into Sephiroth’s hair just yet, not sure if such a thing would be allowed. But judging by the small noise Sephiroth made, almost a purr, it seemed like it was encouraged.

Cloud took a breath, then carded his fingers through Sephiroth’s hair. And—oh, that was definitely a purr he got that time.

“Good, Cloud.”

The way Sephiroth said his name went straight to Cloud’s cock. Gods. They hadn’t even done anything, but he was so turned on just from having Sephiroth tease him that way.

He couldn’t stand it a second longer, the last of the distance between them feeling like a physical ache. Cloud closed it, brushing his lips against Sephiroth’s.

It was the same as their touches; slow, so very slow and teasing and sensual. Sephiroth let the kiss linger like that, just the light press of their lips together. They parted, and Sephiroth released Cloud’s hand, instead reaching up to run a thumb over Cloud’s lower lip. Then they were kissing again.

Sephiroth’s buried his hand into Cloud’s hair, the other settling higher between Cloud’s shoulder blades. Cloud cupped the back of Sephiroth’s head, both of them entirely unwilling to let the other go. Not that Cloud wanted to go anywhere, Gaia.

Harder, more, _please_. Sephiroth held him and kissed him, each kiss a little hotter than the last. Cloud moved against Sephiroth, their bodies sliding together as Cloud arched closer. His lips parted, needily inviting Sephiroth in.

Cloud felt Sephiroth smile against him, but he didn’t take up the offer. Not yet – he just kept kissing Cloud, firmly, hotly, but just their lips against each other for the time being.

It felt like an age that Cloud had been kissing Sephiroth, but he never wanted it to end. He was grateful for being so firmly held between Sephiroth’s body and the kitchen counter, because Cloud was pretty sure his knees buckled when Sephiroth’s tongue finally lapped at Cloud’s lips.

Cloud moaned softly, hearing an answering sigh from Sephiroth as their kisses deepened. Sephiroth explored Cloud’s mouth with his tongue, just as agonisingly slowly and thoroughly as all his previous actions had been. Cloud’s fingers twitched, curling tighter in Sephiroth’s hair, his body trembling.

He tasted Sephiroth in return. Thoroughly, deeply. He could have done more, if he wanted, but… Cloud groaned. The slow pace was torture, but torture of the most exquisite kind imaginable.

Cloud was a panting, flushed mess by the time Sephiroth had finally had his fill. Gods. He’d had kisses before, but none that had been like _that_. He was so helplessly turned on just from the things Sephiroth’s tongue did to him.

He felt light-headed, clinging to Sephiroth as though his life depended on it. He really should’ve taken more of a moment to breathe, having mostly forgotten about the need for oxygen while Sephiroth’s mouth had been pressed against his, but Cloud didn’t care about that. He was the one who instigated the next kiss, hot and deep and open-mouthed.

Sephiroth’s grip on Cloud tightened, the swipes of his tongue becoming more aggressive. His self-control was of the highest calibre, but even so, there was only so much he could hold onto when Cloud was so obviously wanting it. When Sephiroth wanted it too.

The noises Cloud made as Sephiroth dominated the kiss were utterly delicious. The blond was practically melting in his arms as Sephiroth ravaged his mouth. The hands that clutched at each other grew firmer in their touches, more possessive.

“Sephiroth,” Cloud whimpered.

Those mako-green eyes were practically burning as Sephiroth took in Cloud’s glazed, needy expression.  He could’ve kept kissing him all evening, until their lips were sore and bodies aching with want, but Sephiroth’s enhanced hearing allowed him to catch the sound before Cloud did; the kitchen door opening.

He stepped back. Cloud was incredibly disappointed for a moment, until the caught sight of the door’s movement behind Sephiroth’s shoulder. He didn’t recognise the man who entered – one of Zack’s other SOLDIER friends, maybe. He cast them a cursory glance, but grabbed a multipack box of beers and headed back out without questioning them.

The blush on Cloud’s face deepened, though this time from embarrassment. He’d gotten far too carried away—

As soon as the coast was clear, Sephiroth cupped Cloud’s jaw again. “Would you like to come and dance with me again?” he asked, his voice a low, suggestive purr.

Cloud got a distinct feeling he would forget himself if they did that, and that they’d probably end up making a scene. But if it was with Sephiroth… he couldn’t think of anything else he’d rather do.

Cloud twined their fingers together happily. “That sounds good,” he agreed.


	14. Sefikura // prostate massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a combination of a very detailed instructional post about how to finger a man's anus and the following prompt; "i would shed real tears if u ever wanted / had time to write a fic where cloud is giving sephiroth a prostate massage".
> 
> So that's always an encouraging summary for a fic, lol.

Cloud sighed as he let the kiss break off. “No,” he said, gently but firmly.

Sephiroth’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “We had plans for this evening. Did you not want to ‘get fucked’?”

Cloud laughed a little at the way Sephiroth echoed his own words back, as if the phrasing was foreign to him. Like he didn’t know exactly what getting fucked was.

“Yeah, but those plans were before you got called out on a shitass mission.”

“I am here now.”

“You’re fucking exhausted.” Cloud lowered his voice and nuzzled against his boyfriend. “Seph, if you’re actually exhausted enough to _show_ exhaustion, then it’s serious. We can just snuggle and sleep tonight, yeah? Maybe get a quickie in in the morning instead or something.”

Sephiroth gave a low chuckle. “Unfortunate. I was very much looking forward to having my way with you.”

Fuck. That wasn’t fair at all, the way Sephiroth said things like that in his low, sexy purr of a voice. Here Cloud was trying to be caring and unselfish, but—damnit. He was horny as hell and had been looking forward to their evening together all day, and then Sephiroth went and said things like _that_.

“How about a compromise?” Cloud suggested, giving in a little too easily to those smouldering bedroom eyes. Sephiroth leaned in and kissed Cloud again before he could finish.

It was slow and gentle, even in this some signs of Sephiroth’s fatigue showing through, but he made up for it by being extremely thorough. Cloud groaned, the things Sephiroth did to him with his tongue alone already starting to get him hard.

“Sephiroth!” Cloud protested. “At least let me do most of the work. I can ride you, if you like. Or top for tonight. Whatever. Just let me take care of you for once.”

“You are sweet, Cloud, but I am still capable of doing this for you.”

“Nope. Just because you _can_ doesn’t mean you _should_. You’re exhausted, and you deserve to have someone looking after you for once. Lie down on your front.”

“Cloud—”

“Lie down, Sephiroth.”

Sephiroth paused for a moment before a small smile crossed his lips. He lightly kissed the tip of Cloud’s nose. “While unnecessary, I appreciate you taking the effort to look out for me,” he murmured. He lay down.

“Better,” Cloud said. In all honesty, he hadn’t really planned anything for this situation. He just wanted Sephiroth to relax. It wasn’t the rough, mind-blowing sex they had been anticipating for the night originally, but they could still have some fun, right?

Cloud straddled the back of Sephiroth’s thighs, brushing the man’s long silver hair over to one side. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the nape of Sephiroth’s neck.

A massage would be good, Cloud thought. The clusterfuck of a mission had taken a lot out of Sephiroth, and he was probably feeling pretty tense because of it. Resolved, Cloud ran his hands up Sephiroth’s back and began kneading his fingers into the muscles of Sephiroth’s shoulders.

Sephiroth made a low noise of approval and sank his face into the pillows.

A slow smile spread across Cloud’s face as he worked. Sephiroth was like a lazy cat as he splayed out on the bed, gracing Cloud with the occasional purr as thanks for the attention. Cloud purposefully stopped at one point, and Sephiroth opened a slit eye to stare back at him, offended.

He spent a lot of time working on Sephiroth’s shoulders, but gradually worked his way down his back as well. He got to Sephiroth’s ass, and spent a lot of time working on that too.

Sephiroth gave a quiet grunt. “I see,” he said. He failed to hide his amusement, but then he wasn’t trying overly hard. “This was merely an intricate stratagem you devised in order to grope me.”

Cloud laughed. “Shut up. I’m trying to do something nice for you.”

An elegant silver eyebrow was raised in Cloud’s direction. “By feeling me up?”

“Are you complaining?”

“No,” Sephiroth smirked, “I suppose not.”

Cloud shifted further down Sephiroth’s legs, straddling lower on his thighs now for better access to that glorious ass. He didn’t take enough time to appreciate what was certainly an equally gorgeous part of Sephiroth; now was definitely the time to make up for that. He kissed each of the cheeks in turn before running his hands firmly over the flesh and down Sephiroth’s thighs.

Sephiroth was ridiculous. Even his ass was muscular.

Cloud laughed. “Hey, lift your hips up,” he prompted.

He crawled off Sephiroth, making his way across the bed to steal a couple of pillows. He grabbed some lube from the bedside table while he was at it. When Sephiroth obligingly raised his hips off the bed, Cloud slid the pillows beneath him to keep his ass lifted in the air.

Sephiroth resettled himself, resting his head on folded arms. He looked back at Cloud, curious but not protesting Cloud’s actions. “Hm. What are you planning?”

Cloud shrugged. “Nothing in particular. Can I play?”

“Go ahead.”

Cloud bit his lip to try and stop himself from grinning. He ran his thumbs over Sephiroth’s ass cheeks, then parted them. He couldn’t resist. He leaned in and licked a long wet stripe between Sephiroth’s perfectly chiselled ass cheeks, feeling the way Sephiroth tensed and then relaxed again beneath his hands in response to the unexpected action.

“Your butt is so nice,” Cloud sighed.

Sephiroth snorted. “I am glad it meets with your approval.”

Cloud kept one hand on Sephiroth as he continued to tease him with his tongue. He used the knuckle of his other hand to press against Sephiroth’s perineum, gently massaging there until Sephiroth twitched.

“Cloud,” Sephiroth said, his voice sounding oddly throaty.

“Mm. This is good, right?”

Sephiroth’s only reply was in the slow roll of his hips, grinding his cock into the pillows beneath him. Cloud took that to mean he was enjoying himself.

He kept going for just a moment longer, reluctant to break off the intimate contact. But although it was certainly pleasant enough, Cloud knew Sephiroth wasn’t quite as into getting rimmed the same way Cloud was. He had bigger plans.

Cloud flicked open the lube’s cap, knowing Sephiroth would hear it and know what was coming. Or, perhaps not entirely. Cloud drizzled a tiny blob of it straight into the crack of Sephiroth’s ass, laughing when the man jerked at the cold sensation. He’d done it to Cloud on more than one occasion, sometimes unthinkingly and sometimes on purpose; a little petty revenge was warranted, Cloud thought.

Sephiroth huffed, and Cloud kissed the small of his back in apology. He was still amused, though.

The rest of the lube he intended to use was poured out onto his fingers, and this time he warmed it before circling his fingers over Sephiroth’s entrance. He drew it out, massaging Sephiroth’s ass cheeks and thighs with his clean hand while he teased with the other.

“If you are intending to finger fuck me, just do it,” Sephiroth growled eventually.

“Really? You, being impatient?”

“You, being a little shit.”

Cloud laughed. He loved it when Sephiroth got snarky with him. But he didn’t want to test Sephiroth’s patience too much; he’d had a rough day, and this was meant to be a treat, after all.

He kissed Sephiroth again, in a line down the cut of his spine, at the same time he curled a finger inside him. A second finger quickly joined it. Cloud moved slowly, stretching Sephiroth open and massaging inside of him. The pad of his finger brushed over Sephiroth’s prostate with just enough pressure to make Sephiroth sigh.

Cloud alternated between the two, gradually finger fucking Sephiroth’s ass and then massaging his prostate in turn. Sephiroth was never overtly vocal, and Cloud did not expect any different this time, but when he did make those small sounds – a sigh, a quiet, bitten back moan – they went straight to Cloud’s cock. He wanted to do more.

“Hey, you think you can get up on your knees? And spread your legs a little more.”

Sephiroth looked back at him with an eyebrow raised. It only raised further when Cloud took the pillows away and wriggled himself into the gap left behind.

It certainly wasn’t the most elegant way to get into a position, but Cloud ended up where he wanted to be regardless. Laid out on his back with his head between Sephiroth’s legs, mouth in just the right position to kiss Sephiroth’s erection.

He tilted his head back to find Sephiroth watching him upside down, a hint of a pink flush on his cheeks. Very purposefully, maintaining eye contact all the while, he curled his tongue around the sensitive head of Sephiroth’s cock.

Sephiroth’s breath hissed out between his teeth. “Cloud—”

Yeah. Fuck, yeah, this was what Cloud had been wanting to do. He took Sephiroth’s cock into his mouth while his two fingers still curled inside Sephiroth’s ass, sucking him and stroking his prostate at the same time.

He didn’t look back again, too preoccupied with giving Sephiroth the best blowjob he possibly could while upside down, but he could hear the way Sephiroth’s breath quickened and caught. He could feel the way Sephiroth’s muscles trembled beneath where Cloud’s other hand braced his hip.

“ _Cloud_.”

The way Sephiroth said his name like that, all rough and needy… fuck, that was hot.

Cloud could taste him now, liberal amounts of precum beading at the head of Sephiroth’s cock. He licked it off, knowing Sephiroth was still watching. Sephiroth swore under his breath.

He increased the pressure on Sephiroth’s prostate – he’d had this done to him often enough to know just how to do it, how to get to that edge that was so much pleasure that it was almost too much. Sephiroth clenched around his fingers, though whether involuntarily or by design Cloud wasn’t sure.

“Shit. What are you trying to do to me?” Sephiroth groaned lowly.

It was a silly question, Cloud thought. Obviously he was trying to make Sephiroth feel good, and to make him come. He didn’t bother answering, only bobbing his head – a little faster, a little more suction – around Sephiroth’s cock. The finger fucking picked up the pace too.

Sephiroth’s hips jerked, but there wasn’t anywhere for him to go. Moving forward just pushed his cock deeper into the delicious, wet heat of Cloud’s mouth; moving backwards meant spearing himself harder onto the fingers stretching him open.

Cloud didn’t bother trying to hold Sephiroth still anymore. For a start, it wasn’t as though he minded the man fucking his face – quite the opposite. He also had better use for his spare hand; namely, wrapping it around his own cock and jerking himself off.

He moaned around Sephiroth’s cock as he touched himself. He’d been so caught up in pleasuring Sephiroth that he’d been neglecting his own arousal, and now that he finally had some friction around his aching erection the pleasure of it was heady. He didn’t intend to draw the act out, jerking his own cock rapidly. Sephiroth wasn’t going to last much longer either, and Cloud wanted to come with him.

Cloud tilted his head back. The action had two bonuses. Firstly, it allowed Sephiroth’s cock even deeper, Cloud’s noises of pleasure muffled as he deep-throated his lover. Secondly, it allowed him to look at Sephiroth’s face again, if upside down.

Sephiroth looked so fucking good. Face flushed, eyes narrowed and eyebrows turned up in pleasure. Cloud hadn’t noticed, but Sephiroth must have been tossing his head at some point. His hair had gotten messed up, strands in disarray and clinging to his damp skin. Dishevelled and all the more gorgeous for it.

Cloud targeted Sephiroth’s prostate mercilessly; not using much more in the way of pressure, but rubbing over the sensitive spot again and again and again without letting Sephiroth have any relief.

Sephiroth made a guttural noise of surrender. His cock bucked in Cloud’s mouth. He was too deep down Cloud’s throat for Cloud to taste his cum (unfortunate – Cloud loved how dirty it made him feel to have his mouth filled with another man’s semen). Cloud kept swallowing around him regardless, milking Sephiroth’s cock through his orgasm.

It felt like he’d come hard, from the way he was trembling and the ragged edge to his gasps.

Cloud let his fingers slide free from Sephiroth’s ass, and his cock slide from his mouth, grinning.

His own orgasm was a less spectacular affair – Cloud’s eyes fluttered shut and his head fell back as he allowed the pleasure to wash over him, teeth buried in his bottom lip. He gave a small, satisfied moan as he spilled out over his own fist.

He opened his eyes and found himself immediately meeting Sephiroth’s gaze. Cloud laughed as Sephiroth pulled him back up the bed, swooping in and kissing him thoroughly.

“See?” Cloud finally said, a little breathless. “That was fun.”

“Mm,” Sephiroth agreed.

They curled together in a loose embrace, Sephiroth pulling the covers over them while Cloud rescued one of the pillows to rest his head on. (The other pillow he used to wipe his hand on; not the best idea in the world, but fuck it, that was a problem for them to deal with later.) Sephiroth’s arm rested loosely on Cloud’s waist, their legs tangling together.

Sephiroth’s other hand reached up, the tips of his fingers lightly tracing over Cloud’s cheek. “Thank you,” he said, breaking their comfortable, satisfied silence. “Although I still maintain it was not necessary, I appreciate you taking the time to give me your attention.”

“Shut up,” Cloud said good-naturedly. He leaned in to press a handful of light, sleepy kisses to Sephiroth’s jaw. “Of course I wanna look after you too. That’s how being boyfriends works. We take care of each other.”

There was no sense arguing the point with Cloud; no matter how much Sephiroth’s upbringing told him he should not rely on anyone else, but be the sole source of strength for them to congregate to, Cloud insisted otherwise. And insisted on lending his strength to Sephiroth instead. Sephiroth thought that may have been one of the first things that made him love Cloud.

Sephiroth simply smiled wickedly instead. “In that case, I believe you mentioned the possibility of a quickie in the morning?”

“Only if you wanna,” Cloud laughed.

Sephiroth nodded. “I believe I should be more than recovered enough to fuck you properly then.”

“Oh, I look forward to it.”


	15. ASGZC // crossdressing, gangbang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill from the FFVII Kink Meme, for the prompt "Crossdressing!Cloud, gangbang. SOLDIERs or Turks, not non-con"
> 
> This kiiiind of has consensual non-consent/consent play, but it’s not made a huge deal of? I’m not sure the best way to explain it; you would figure that’s probably the kind of scenario they’re playing out, but it’s not the main focus or explicitly stated as such, and it's not super intense or anything. As far as SOLDIER strength potential goes, this is quite the gentle gangbang, lol. They very obviously have safewords and use them right from the start.
> 
> (Cloud's red word is 'carob', yellow is 'chocobo', and green is 'gyshal' because gyshal greens, get it? xp)

The concrete was cold and hard beneath Cloud’s back, a stark contrast to the heat of the rough hands that pinned down his wrists and thighs. The four men who had grabbed him and shoved him down were all over him. Fingers clawed at his stockings, pulled at the skirt and bodice of his dress until the fabric creaked in warning.

Cloud huffed. “Chocobo,” he said. The hands on him immediately loosened, touches turning soft and consoling in an instant, the faces of his lovers looming above him suddenly concerned. That wasn’t what Cloud had wanted. “Don’t you dare ruin my dress. Um. That was all.”

Genesis chuckled, the worry bleeding out of his expression. “Our apologies, Cloud.”

“What would you like us to do?” Sephiroth queried softly.

Cloud squirmed against the unforgiving ground. The silky fabric didn’t do much to protect him from it, but that wasn’t the issue. It was more… the feel of it. The tightness, the texture. The taboo of it, and the taboo of it in this situation even more so. He _liked_ his dress, thank you very much.

“Leave it on,” Cloud said, licking his lips. “Don’t rip it, and don’t get any stains on it.”

“Aw, Cloud,” Zack whined, though without any real complaint. It was a tough ask, since things did tend to get… messy. But it would be worth the effort. Cloud in a dress was a gorgeous sight. Cloud utterly dishevelled and ravaged with his dress in complete disarray, barely clinging to him, would be even better.

Cloud nodded. “Gyshal.”

He leaned back and closed his eyes through the small moment of silence and shifting movement while the others settled back into their roles. Cloud made a choked noise as a hand suddenly gripped his throat, shoving him down into the concrete and forcing the air from his lungs.

The other touches returned, even rougher than before – though not threatening his dress, this time. His skirt was yanked up, bunched around Cloud’s waist, exposing the lingerie he wore beneath. Fingers traced the outline of the lace – clever, appreciative fingers; Genesis, then – before dipping beneath and tugging them down.

“Pretty little slut, aren’t you?” he murmured. “All dressed up for us.”

There were hands all over Cloud. Sephiroth held Cloud’s wrists and Zack dragged Cloud’s stockings down, careless of his fingernails scratching the skin beneath. It was Angeal’s hand around Cloud’s throat and his shifted it now to firmly grasp Cloud’s jaw instead.

Cloud’s head was forced back, and lips pressed against his. Angeal kissed him firmly, working Cloud’s mouth open despite Cloud’s groans and sliding his tongue inside to taste him.

It must have been Sephiroth then who undid the zip at the back of Cloud’s dress. Not to take it off – just to loosen it enough that it fell from Cloud’s shoulders and left his chest partially exposed. Exposed enough for Genesis to grin wickedly and take one of Cloud’s nipples between his teeth.

Cloud arched, his muffled cry swallowed by Angeal’s bruising kisses. He tried to kick out as his ankle was grabbed and pulled, but he only ended up inadvertently aiding Zack.

Zack worked Cloud’s panties off one leg, but left them pulled down to his calf and hanging off the other. They were too pretty to remove entirely – he looked better with them half on. He parted Cloud’s knees and kissed the inside of Cloud’s thighs, tugging at the sensitive flesh with his teeth when it made Cloud squirm.

Cloud gasped when Angeal finally released his mouth, his lips kiss-swollen and slick with saliva.

“He has a cute mouth,” Sephiroth commented.

Angeal grunted, taking over from Sephiroth in pinning Cloud’s wrists down. “You should use it.”

Sephiroth’s reply came with the sound of a zipper being drawn down. Cloud turned his head away, but the slick head of Sephiroth’s cock still nudged against his cheek. Hard already – well, they’d been trailing Cloud for a while, cornering him… it must have been a fucking thrill for them.

A hand gripped Cloud’s hair hard enough to make his eyes water. “Suck him,” Angeal rumbled, a low command by Cloud’s ear.

Cloud whimpered as that cock bumped against his lips. He didn’t have a choice; he opened his mouth and let Sephiroth fill him. His senses were immediately filled with the taste and smell of male arousal, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

It was distracting enough that Cloud didn’t notice Genesis’ actions. Not until Genesis returned, fingers slicked with lube, and pressed them against Cloud’s entrance.

They’d prepped him earlier, so taking a single finger was easy. Cloud still shuddered though, caught up in their little scenario, jerking his hips as if could try to get away. That only made Genesis hold him down, his grip like iron, while he quickly added a second finger and pumped them inside Cloud.

Cloud moaned around Sephiroth’s cock. That was what he loved about this, about having so many partners. It was overwhelming. So many sensations at once that he could get totally lost in it. Being pinned down, the tugs to his hair. A dick in his mouth, saliva trickling down his chin as he messily, desperately sucked on it. His legs spread and held apart by insistent hands, Zack’s teeth and tongue marking his inner thighs. Two fingers in his ass, spreading him open for what was inevitably to come next.

Genesis withdrew, and Cloud’s knees where pushed up and spread. He didn’t even have time to brace himself before the tip of Zack’s erection nudged against him, then shoved all the way inside.

Zack was an enthusiastic as ever, and a little rougher given the scenario. He pounded into Cloud with quick, powerful thrusts. He was using Cloud for his own pleasure, uncaring of making it feel good for Cloud. It still felt fucking amazing though. Cloud own cock was hard and aching, precum drooling against his stomach.

Sephiroth came down Cloud’s throat and Zack came buried deep in his ass. Cloud flushed deep crimson, ashamed and used but so aroused. There was no chance to recover before Genesis took Zack’s place.

Another cock filling him. Genesis slid inside easily, Cloud’s ass already well stretched and lubricated with Zack’s cum. It made the filthiest wet noises as Genesis slowly fucked into him, his eyes blazing with lust as he stared down at their gorgeous conquest.

They all had their turns with Cloud before the end. He was made to suck Angeal while he jerked Zack back into hardness, and when Zack came a second time he shot his load all over Cloud’s face. Angeal filled Cloud’s mouth, leaving flecks of cum drooling from Cloud’s lips. Sephiroth flipped Cloud over onto his knees once Genesis was done and shoved into Cloud from behind. He ran his hands over Cloud’s ass as he fucked him, spanking Cloud hard enough to make him cry out just so he could revel in the sound.

The concrete was utterly unforgiving as Cloud was fucked into it. His elbows and knees were sore, as was his abused throat. And his ass. By the time Angeal had his turn, Cloud could only sob brokenly. At least Angeal made it quick; quick, but brutal, gripping Cloud’s hips hard enough to bruise as he slammed into him. He didn’t come inside like the others had; he pulled out and shot over Cloud’s ass and lower back, leaving him with thick strings of cum dripping down the backs of his thighs.

“I think he enjoyed that,” Genesis smirked, fingers wrapping around Cloud’s achingly hard erection.

Cloud whimpered. It took only a few strokes, already so turned on from being used for so long. Cloud moaned as he came, pleasure washing through him in shuddering waves.

They took a picture of him like that. Cloud slumped, unable to hold himself up anymore; they shoved him onto his back and took another photo.

His dress, so beautiful and immaculate at the start of the night, was a crumpled mess, still pulled up to leave him exposed. There were marks on his thighs and on his throat, and cum all over his face and between his legs. Used and exhausted, flushed, panting. Gorgeous.

Zack gathered Cloud into his arms, and Sephiroth gingerly removed the dress, doing his utmost to ensure it didn’t get stained by any bodily fluids in the process. Angeal wrapped a blanket around Cloud instead.

“Alright. Time to get you back up to bed,” Zack said.

Cloud hummed in agreement, a sound that was pure contentment. He loved having four boyfriends.


	16. Sefikura // virgin killer sweater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aisha (rp-sephiroth on Tumblr) suggested Cloud in a virgin killer sweater. Sefikura porn ensued. x3

Sephiroth had scoffed, initially. The name was an absurd one, that much was obvious, but he had not understood Cloud’s amusement at the prospect. Cloud, at least, seemed to understand either the purpose of the odd garment, or the origin of the name, or perhaps both. 

When they had come across one such ‘sweater’ in the department store, Cloud had fallen about laughing. And then - jokingly, Sephiroth presumed - said that they should buy it. 

What Cloud perhaps did not realise was that Sephiroth had noticed his little smirk, the touch of heat in Cloud’s eyes. Sephiroth may not have understood the garment, but whatever Cloud was thinking in regards to it was clearly… interesting.

He bought the sweater for Cloud.

Approximately no more than ten minutes after they got home, Sephiroth began to empathise with the sentiment behind the garment’s name.

Cloud came out of the bedroom wearing it - the sweater, and nothing else. He played coy, pulling the hem down as if he was embarrassed out how short it was, while his eyes were practically gleaming in hopeful anticipation.

From the front, it was cute. Tantalisingly close to giving a glimpse of Cloud’s goods, but cute. Sephiroth certainly appreciated the sight of Cloud’s exposed thighs.

Then Cloud turned to the side, making as if to turn away from Sephiroth in embarrassment, and,  _ahh._ Sephiroth understood the garment’s odd shape now. It was scooped low at the back - in fact, there hardly was a back at all. The fabric dropped so low that the top of Cloud’s ass was exposed the curve of his spine and the little dimples of his hips. The bottom of it as well; a teasing glimpse of the curve of Cloud’s asscheek was visible, then those lovely thighs that looked so good spread apart with Sephiroth drilling between.

Sephiroth’s eyes narrowed. A virgin killing sweater, was that it? Cloud was no virgin, but had he been one, he likely would not have been for much longer wearing that around his boyfriend.

“I’ll go back and take it off,” Cloud said. Still playing coy, as if he were bashful about what he was wearing. There was no chance it was accidental the way he lifted his arms, pulling the sweater up just enough for Sephiroth to see the slightest flash of a growing erection–

“Go back to the bedroom,” Sephiroth agreed throatily, “but don’t bother taking it off.” He strode forward, eyes lust-dark as he used his body to pin Cloud up against the wall, taking two full handfuls of Cloud’s ass beneath the sweater. “I am going to greatly enjoy fucking you in this.”

Cloud didn’t even drop the act. When Sephiroth tossed him onto the bed, Cloud gasped, wide-eyed and scrambling to pull the sweater down enough to cover himself. Sephiroth crawled after him, trapping Cloud between his arms.

Cloud licked his lips and looked up. “Sir?”

Sephiroth had to fight to hold back his guffaw. Cloud hadn’t referred to him as sir – especially not in that confused, awed tone – since their first awkward meeting back when Cloud was in the infantry in his late teens. He was acting like a blushing virgin all over again—oh.

It seemed Cloud had more ideas about the so-called ‘virgin’ killer sweater than just looking pretty in it.

It was a fantasy of Cloud’s; he’d admitted that to Sephiroth long ago. He laughed at it now, but during those days in the infantry, Cloud had certainly had his share of wet dreams over the idea of having the Great Sephiroth take his virginity from him. Cliché it may have been, but the idea must have still held some appeal to Cloud.

Cloud’s wide-eyed stare narrowed, challenging Sephiroth to play along.

Well, when Cloud looked like _that_ , Sephiroth was not about to argue. He ran his hands up Cloud’s bare thighs, practically purring.

“You are just begging to get fucked, aren’t you?”

Cloud gasped as Sephiroth’s hand groped his ass again. “I’ve never--!”

Sephiroth smirked. Honestly, the whole roleplay was ridiculous. Even when it _had_ been their first time, Cloud had never been one to shy away from what he wanted. If Sephiroth recalled correctly, _Cloud_ had been to one to shove Sephiroth down and demand he be allowed to put Sephiroth’s dick in his mouth after having been drooling over it for months.

“Is that so?”

“I want it,” Cloud insisted. “Just… be gentle?”

Sephiroth did laugh outright at that. “I don’t think so.” His grip on Cloud’s ass tightened, pulling his cheeks apart and pressing a finger against Cloud’s definitely-not-virgin hole. He leaned in, murmuring filth into Cloud’s ear. “I’m going to fuck you, right here. So hard and so deep that no one else will ever be able to satisfy you.”

Cloud moaned, partially from Sephiroth’s words and partially from the finger grinding against him. His erection was tenting the front of the sweater, all too obvious even when Cloud did try to pull the hem down again.

Sephiroth’s mouth found Cloud’s throat, just above the collar of the sweater, and Cloud’s gasp as Sephiroth lightly bit down was far more real.

Cloud’s fingers gripped onto Sephiroth’s arm. “Nngh…”

“Don’t worry,” Sephiroth said. “I’ll make you feel good.”

Cloud made a low moan of assent in reply. Sephiroth’s hands kneaded at Cloud’s ass, the movements causing the sweater to ride up.

That looked… nice, Sephiroth had to admit. The sweater was loose around the chest, gaping at the sides enough to allow Sephiroth the occasional glimpse of Cloud’s pert nipples. And now it was bunching up around his hips as well – Cloud had very nice hips, and Sephiroth approved of being able to see them. He approved equally of the fact Cloud’s cock was exposed as well.

Sephiroth took Cloud’s erection in his palm and stroked him, while his other hand continued to work behind Cloud. Cloud raised himself up on his knees to allow Sephiroth better access, clinging to Sephiroth’s shoulders. His head fell forward until it was pressed against Sephiroth’s, their foreheads resting together.

“Sephiroth,” Cloud moaned shakily.

“Mm,” Sephiroth agreed. He had to lean away from Cloud for a moment in order to grab the lube from the bedside table, but he immediately returned. He slicked his fingers, spreading Cloud’s ass cheeks again and rubbing against his entrance with intent this time.

Cloud made a rather adorable sound; almost a squeak. “Where are you touching?”

Sephiroth eased a finger inside of Cloud, and Cloud gave a shuddering sigh.

“Ahh… _mm_. That feels weird…”

Sephiroth smirked, pressing the curve of his lips against Cloud’s throat. “Mm? You say that as if you’ve never been fingered before, and yet your body is accepting me so easily…”

In truth, Sephiroth had never been the most talkative person, and the same applied to when he was in bed. But Cloud was always so responsive to his attempts at dirty talk. Eventually, Sephiroth had lost his inhibitions about it. It was just another way for him to pleasure Cloud, and he knew what to say now to make that cute pink flush rise to Cloud’s face.

Sure enough, Cloud blushed brightly. Sephiroth could feel him trembling around Sephiroth’s fingers – two now, stretching Cloud open.

“You really are so needy for this, aren’t you?”

“Nn.”

“I suppose you really were begging for it,” Sephiroth said with a fake lightness, even as his fingers brushed over Cloud’s prostate, lightly massaging the sensitive area and leaving Cloud gasping in pleasure. That particular reaction wasn’t exaggerated at all. “This is called a ‘virgin killer’ sweater, is it not? Wearing such a thing, and with nothing underneath at that; it is certainly an invitation to have your virginity taken.”

Sephiroth paused. “Although, I suppose the name could also be interpreted as being the death of a virgin who witnesses another person wearing it, as opposed to the death of the virginity of the wearer.”

Cloud laughed, breaking his character a little. He kissed the tip of Sephiroth’s nose. “I was aiming for the former,” he clarified.

The corner of Sephiroth’s mouth twitched up in a wry smile. “Not much of a virgin,” he said. He added a third finger to those stretching Cloud out; Cloud shivered a little with pleasure, but accepted it easily. Sephiroth finger-fucked him and Cloud moaned, rolling his hips almost involuntarily to match Sephiroth’s movements. “Look how loose your hole is. So empty and begging to be filled.”

“D-don’t say things like that!”

Sephiroth let his fingers slide free, grasping Cloud’s hips instead and pulling Cloud into his lap. He pushed his trousers down just enough to free his own thick length, stroking a little lube over himself as he centred Cloud over his cock. The head of it nudged at Cloud’s entrance.”

“Nn… it’s big.”

“You can take it.”

“I can’t…”

“Of course you can. Needy little slut like you…”

Cloud bit his lip, eyelids fluttering closed in pleasure as Sephiroth’s cock began to push into him. Slowly, just the tip for now, but just the feeling of being penetrated was heavenly.

“ _Ah_ ,” Cloud gasped.

Sephiroth stopped like that, just the head buried inside Cloud. Cloud was still playing it up, whimpering like it was he first time, but it was clear his pleasure was real too. With a smirk, Sephiroth gripped Cloud’s hips and shoved him down on his cock.

“Nngh!!” Cloud cried out prettily, back arching and fingernails digging into Sephiroth’s shoulder. “Aa- _aahh!_ ”

“There,” Sephiroth murmured, voice low and breath ghosting against Cloud’s ear. “You can hardly claim to be a virgin now when you’re stretched out around my cock.”

He could feel the way Cloud trembled and clenched around him; Cloud loved being penetrated like that, deeply and roughly. Sephiroth gave Cloud a moment – not because Cloud needed to adjust to Sephiroth’s size, but because it always left him close to coming from the penetration alone when Sephiroth treated him like that.

But his gasps and moans and little writhing motions did lend rather nicely to the fantasy.

“Oh gods. It’s… so deep, Sephiroth, please…”

“If you want to get fucked, beg for it.”

Cloud ducked his head, biting his lip as he tried to hold back another moan. Sephiroth was making the smallest movements of his hips, just enough to grind his thick cock inside of Cloud, rubbing against all the sensitive areas inside.

“Please…!” Cloud burst.

“Not good enough.”

“I can’t say it….”

“You’d better learn to say it fast then, little virgin,” Sephiroth said, smiling at him with too many teeth.

It was cute. Sephiroth decided he did prefer his usual Cloud; uninhibited and demanding and so very responsive. But just for one night the idea of ravaging a sweet, innocent little thing had its appeal.  Cloud was all blushed red and embarrassed, panting and clenching around the cock buried deep inside of him. Blushing like a virgin, with his hair all mussed and that ridiculous sweater barely clinging to him.

“I… I want it, Sephiroth, please. I need you to fuck me!”

Oh, and Cloud’s _eyes_. Wide and innocent, eyebrows turned up with brand-new, overwhelming pleasure. He wasn’t a bad actor.

Sephiroth smirked and used his grip on Cloud’s hips to shove him back onto the bed. Cloud made a surprised noise at the sudden change in position, then groaned when Sephiroth pinned him down. Cloud was splayed on his back, wrists above his head and held in place by one of Sephiroth’s hands. Thighs spread and his hard cock jutting out from between, his hole slick and glistening from the lube. The sweater had gotten twisted to the side and bunched up around Cloud’s waist, all dishevelled.

It was cute. Cute enough that Sephiroth could feel his self-control slipping. Act or not, innocent, begging-for-it virgin Cloud was irresistible, and Sephiroth groaned in need.

Cloud arched against the bed, crying out as Sephiroth shoved inside him again. And this time, he didn’t stop. He pulled out and thrust straight back in again, holding Cloud down as he began pounding him into the mattress.

Cloud’s moans were the most delicious thing Sephiroth had heard. Sephiroth lowered his mouth to Cloud’s throat, nipping at the flesh there and leaving little marks all over Cloud. Cloud arched and writhed beneath Sephiroth’s weight, hips jerking up to meet Sephiroth’s thrusts. So deep, and so rough, but so good. Sephiroth was a beast, but Cloud loved it.

“Please,” Cloud begged with a broken voice. ‘Please’, and ‘oh gods’, and ‘Sephiroth’, and ‘more’. His own cock was trapped between his stomach and Sephiroth’s, being rubbed between them with every thrust. The friction was delicious.

Cloud ended up a whimpering mess beneath Sephiroth. Sephiroth wasn’t even much better, gasping and groaning lowly. The heat and the tightness of being inside Cloud, the way Cloud clenched down around him in his pleasure. He was going to come. And he was going to fill his ex-virgin little slut with his satisfaction when he did.

Sephiroth’s eyes slammed shut and he groaned emphatically as he cock twitched inside Cloud. Cloud whimpered, realising what was happening, and moaned as Sephiroth’s seed spilled out inside of him. He always got off on how utterly filthy it felt.

“Sephiroth,” Cloud gasped, face red with shame and arousal.

“You belong… to me now…” Sephiroth said, panting. He kept fucking Cloud; slow, shallow thrusts now, letting Cloud’s tight hole milk his cock through his orgasm. He finally withdrew, and a trail of thick seed drooled from Cloud’s used hole.

Cloud was the very picture of ravaged innocence; flushed and panting, skin slick with sweat, hair in absolute disarray and the evidence of Sephiroth’s release spilling out from his reddened hole. And Cloud got off on it so very much, his erection hard and aching. So close just from having Sephiroth use him so roughly.

Sephiroth gripped Cloud’s cock, and Cloud immediately bucked into the touch.

“Nngh! Seph, please, I need—”

Sephiroth knew exactly what Cloud needed. He jerked him off firmly, pulling Cloud into a searing kiss at the same time. It didn’t take much at all until Cloud’s cock bucked in Sephiroth’s fist, shooting out over Cloud’s stomach and over the fabric of the sweater.

Cloud moaned with a bone-deep satisfaction as he came, shuddering beneath Sephiroth. Sephiroth kept kissing him as Cloud came down from his high.

When they finally broke apart, still panting just a little, Cloud laughed, and Sephiroth chuckled with him.

“Well, that was fun,” Cloud said, grinning breathlessly. Now he didn’t care so much about their little roleplay anymore, he had no shame in bodily dragging Sephiroth down to snuggle next to him.

“That was ridiculous. But yes, enjoyable. And…” Sephiroth’s eyes roamed over Cloud, mostly naked except for that dishevelled, cum-stained virgin killer sweater, “you do look rather gorgeous like that.”

“Worth buying the dumb sweater?”

“Very much so,” Sephiroth agreed. He even thought he would take the time to wash it properly  now…. In case Cloud ever wanted to wear it again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Little Black Book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682759) by [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess)




End file.
